The Melancholy of Kid and Crona
by sitakazukin
Summary: Crona has been missing during the process of reshaping her. After she reluctantly betrayed Shibusen, especially Death the Kid, she is found lurking in the shadows of her room and Spartoi discovers that she killed Medusa, her own mother. Yes, her. Not him. She remains amnestic but Kid helps her regain some memories. She and Ragnarok gets separated physically. Asura tries to own her.
1. Not Alone

_A/N: I suggest you don't read this if: 1.) You haven't read the manga up to the 89th chapter and; 2.) if you hate KidxCrona. But still you can, even if you haven't read, or if you do hate. It's just a suggestion because I really don't like arguing with people who doesn't understand why we like KidxCrona and I don't want to be a spoiler._

_My first fan fiction, "The Perfectionist and The Broken" which is about KidxCrona too and is based more on the anime's ending isn't finished yet. Currently, it has 7 chapters and I'm working on its chapter 8. For now, I've made another fan fiction but this time it won't be as long as the other one and it will be based on the manga._

_The story in the manga:_

_Chapter 89: There is Someone to Admire - Maka was depressed about Shinigami's order of the execution of Crona. However, she understands what must be done. Kid said to her that it is not about executing Crona, rather than maintaining "order". While Maka was trying to find Crona, she came across Asura's wavelength. She and Soul went straight to Shinigami to report, but he already had found out his whereabouts. With that task at hand, Kid was in charge of investigating the matter (partly because of his skateboard capability), but had to quit Spartoi to do so because of his status as a shinigami. Maka asked him to take care since his mission was more dangerous than hers._

_- From that point, I decided to twist the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I am only the writer of this fan fiction._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1: NOT ALONE<span>**

_Through thick and thin._

One night before Maka Albarn was going to look for Crona, she was sitting on her bed in their apartment, hugging her legs as she was looking outside her window, feeling melancholic for her friends, Kid and Crona. Only the moonlight pierced her dark room.

Death City, Maka saw, was beautiful at night as always. And the moon smiled weirdly down at her. She looked away from the moon and thought about her friends. She was worried about Kid whose mission is going to be more dangerous than hers. At the same time, she was worried about Crona's situation too. She didn't have a clue what's happening to her best friend, she didn't know her whereabouts. She wanted to help Kid, then Crona. She tried to think of a plan but she was feeling too emotionally weak to even think straight. Suddenly, someone gently knocked on her door from outside her room.

"Maka," called Soul. "Dinner's ready."

Maka raised her head. She was a little startled when she heard Soul's voice. She quickly wiped the small tears near her eyes, and said, "I-I'll be there in a sec."

Soul noticed that Maka's voice didn't sound normal. "Hmm?" He uttered and started to feel suspicious. "Hey. Are you alright in there?" He can't help but turn the door knob. "You sound like you're…"

"Maka chop!" exclaimed Maka.

A loud thud broke the few seconds of silence in Maka's room. Soul cried in pain, grimace was written all over his face. He fell to the ground and started rubbing his head. "What was that for?" he demanded as he tried to stand up, making a fist.

"I didn't tell you to come in, did I?" said Maka as she glared down at him, her hands folded.

Soul saw that there were still some tears in Maka's eyes which made him speechless. He still wanted to argue with her but he stopped himself before making her even more upset than she already sounded like. He stood up, dug his hands in his pants' pockets and faced down.

"You wouldn't let me come in even when I ask if I can anyway."

"Of course," replied Maka. There was still harshness mixed with sadness in her voice.

"Come on, Maka. Quit the act." Soul looked at her now with solemn eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Maka glared at him again.

"It's obvious that you're just trying to cover up what you're truly feeling right now."

"I'm not trying to cover up anything. I'm just mad that you came in without my permission."

Soul sighed. "Is that really necessary?" He wiped the tear in Maka's eyes.

Maka felt like her heart stopped, her eyes widened. "S-Soul?" she managed to say.

Soul rubbed his head again and looked outside. "You don't have to go through it all alone. Remember, I'll always be here for you." He stared at Maka again who just stood there, trying to find words to stop him from worrying about her. "We're partners, Maka. Don't ever forget that." Soul started to walk out from her room but stopped when he was near to the door already. "I don't think Kid can do it alone."

"I thought so too," said Maka, feeling relieved now that she knew Soul was thinking almost thinking the same thing as her.

Soul looked back with lazy eyes. "Hey. This serious talk is really stressing, you know? Let's just help both Kid and Crona tomorrow. Now stop making that face, it's so not like you."

"Yeah. Sorry, Soul." Maka finally smiled and wiped her tears. She ran to Soul and pushed him out of the room.

Few seconds later, Maka and Soul were at the table. "I understand you're hungry but you didn't have to break my back bone," said Soul as he was about to eat dinner with Maka already.

"It's not my fault that you just tolerate yourself to get beaten up by a girl."Maka started eating.

Soul glared. "Save your energy for tomorrow," he said seriously. "If only you're not my partner, I would have tried to slice you into pieces already."

Maka swallowed her food and smirked. "We'll do that to Asura instead."

On the next evening, Death the Kid flew into the air on his skateboard, ready for his mission. He began to search for Asura or tried detect his soul on the moon. But there were no signs of him. He was starting to get frustrated since he knew Asura is supposed to be on the moon, but he wasn't… Or that's what he thought. Later, he detected two souls around him that caught his attention. He turned around and started shooting at the direction where the souls are. When he got closer, he saw that it was Maka and Soul.

"Kid, you almost killed us!" Soul said as he and Maka stood in front of Kid. "Didn't you know it was just us?" asked Maka.

"I'm supposed to be the one who should ask the questions here. Of course, I knew it was just the two of you. More importantly, what are you guys doing here anyway? Maka, aren't you supposed to look for Crona?"

"I am but… We couldn't just let you fight alone!" said Maka.

Kid sighed. "You really don't have trust in me." He placed a hand on Maka' s shoulder. "Don't worry. Go look for Crona now. She needs you." He turned around to face his weapons in their human forms. "Liz, Patty." Liz and Patty nodded and changed back to weapons.

"But, Kid, Asura doesn't seem to be around. I've been looking for him with Soul for almost half an hour now."

"He has got to be around. Are you telling me to give up?"

"No, it's just that maybe he's not here anymore. Wouldn't it be a waste of time if we stick here for long?"

"I guess that's right."

Unexpectedly, Black Star jumped in the sky with Tsubaki in weapon form in his hand. "Yahooooooooooooooo!" he exclaimed. Kid, Soul and Maka looked up at Black Star and took a few steps backwards when Black Star landed on the ground in front of them. Black Started laughing when he saw Kid, Soul and Maka's face expressions. "What's the matter with you guys? You look like you've seen a God!"

"Oh, give it a break, Black Star. What are you doing here?" said Maka.

"I can ask you the same thing," replied Black Star.

"Hey, buddy, I'm glad you came," said Soul with a smile. He and Black Star had a high five.

Black Star turned around to face Kid and smirked. "Sorry for the interruption, Kid, but I just can't let you be the one to defeat Asura! I won't let you steal the spotlight!"

Kid closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead with his fingers as he placed his other hand on his hip, feeling annoyed. "For Pete's sake, Black Star, this isn't a game. This is the mission that has been given to me, and only me. You and Maka should be looking for Crona. Is that really hard to understand and follow?"

"Don't be so selfish! Why give us the easy job, really, when we can kick Asura's butt together?"

Kid grimaced. "We don't know what Crona will be doing next so you guys should deal with her sooner or later while I'll deal with Asura. That way, we'll do things faster."

"It may be faster that way but do you seriously think it's going to be effective?" said Maka.

"Asura's very powerful, maybe one of us won't be enough," added Soul.

"I'd like to have your mission but teamwork sounds much better right now," said Black Star.

"We're a team, Kid," said Maka again. "Even when you quitted Spartoi because of your status as a Shingami, we still consider you as a part of the team!"

"Maka…" Kid faced down and thought for a few seconds then faced them again. "Fine. We'll fight Asura together but since he doesn't seem to be around here now… Maka, I know it's your mission to look for Crona but to be fair, we'll deal with Crona together like we'll deal with Asura together as well later."

Maka smiled. "Mm," she uttered as she nodded.

"Let's go!" said Black Star.

* * *

><p>AN: Gomenasai if I'm being such a spoiler. That's all for chapter one. I hope that wasn't really complicated. Chapter two will focus on KidxCrona now. ^^


	2. Fallen Angel

_Read/reread chapter one if you want to know how this story started. Chapter two will start as a simple conversation. Just a suggestion, please listen to the song "Save You" by Simple Plan while you read the part where Kid and Crona meets already. ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I am only the writer of this fan fiction._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 2: FALLEN ANGEL<span>**

****_Don't ever give up._

Lord Death had been watching Maka, her team and kid through his mirror in the Death Room. Later, Spirit came in.

"Lord Death, I have something to tell you," said Spirit.

Lord Death turned around to face him. "If it's about Kid and the others, I already know," he said in a happy voice.

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Why should I be when they're doing team work even when Kid is not a part of the team anymore?"

Spirit smiled. "You have a point. So they haven't found Asura yet."

"Yes. But that's okay. It would be better anyway if they find Crona-chan first. She might help them in defeating Asura."

"You're not planning on executing her anymore?"

"I've changed my mind. I forgot that Crona-chan wouldn't do such horrible things unless she's under a spell or something."

"She killed thousands of people when she didn't want to. Poor kid."

"That's right. I don't think she doesn't really deserve to die."

"But what she has done was truly unforgivable."

"She didn't do it on purpose, Spirit. Let's just hope Kid will be able to understand that."

Kid, Maka and Black Star arrived outside Crona's house with their weapons in their hands. Maka and Kid were mostly the ones who worked together to find the house using their soul perception.

"So this is where Crona lives," said Kid as he started to admire the symmetry of the house.

"Do you guys smell that?" Black Star said, sniffing the air.

"Smell what?" said Soul.

"I smell a dead person," said Maka.

"Dead person?" said Liz. She hugged herself in fear.

"I can strongly sense Crona's soul," said Kid as he looked at Maka with intense eyes.

"I can sense it too and I don't sense Medusa's," replied Maka.

Kid was in his reaper clothes while Maka and the others were in their Spartoi uniform. Maka slowly opened the house. Inside was clean but it was dark and the smell of a dead person was all over in the atmosphere. Kid, Maka, Black Star and their weapons entered the house one by one.

"Let's be reverent please," said Kid. "Neutralize your voices."

"Patty, I don't like where this is going," said Liz as she was hiding behind Patty, trembling.

"I actually feel the same, sis. And I don't like this smell at all." Patty glanced around.

"This smell is killing me," complained Soul. "Let's get this over with. Where's Crona?"

"Wait, Soul. We have the chance to learn more about Medusa and Crona," said Maka.

"Seems like there's nobody home," Black Star said as he sat on a couch.

"Don't be so sure," said Kid.

Everyone studied the living room first. Kid opened a closet and found an old book. Everyone came closer to him to see the book.

"Hey, what's that, Kid?" asked Patty.

Kid opened the book. It had a few pictures pasted on the pages. They saw pictures of Crona as a little child, reading a book, patting a rabbit, and playing alone on the ground with a stick, looking sad. When Kid turned the page, they all said, "awwww" at the picture of Crona as a baby being carried by Medusa. Kid turned another page and everyone's eyes widened. The next picture was a picture of baby Crona, Medusa and Crona's dad. Her dad had a lavender hair like Crona and he was handsome.

"This is too much of a surprise," said Maka, smiling.

"I didn't know Crona had a dad," said Black Star.

"You're not the only one," they replied in unison.

Kid turned the last page. That one last photo made them even more surprised than they were already with the second to the last photo. It was a picture of a burial. In the picture, little Crona was standing next to Medusa holding some flowers in front of her father's grave. Medusa's hand was placed on Crona's shoulder.

Maka covered her mouth with one hand and started crying on Soul's shoulder. Soul held Maka's head. Kid faced down, his bangs covered his eyes. He closed the book, and said in a small voice, "Just like mother."

"Oh, Kid," said Liz. Patty and Liz wrapped their hands around Kid. Kid tried hard not to cry but still, a tear escaped from his eyes as he remembered his mom's burial.

Tsubaki looked away from all of them. She didn't want them to see her crying, especially Black star. Black Star felt like crying too but he thought that someone like him should never shed a tear. He picked up the book from Kid's hands, ignoring Kid's sad face and watched all the pictures again.

After Black Star rewatched the photos he said, "I wondered what happened to her dad." He closed the book and put it back in the closet where Kid got it. He turned around and faced his teammates. "I think the reason of Medusa's cruelty is the death of her husband." Everyone looked at Black Star.

Kid nodded. "That's a big possibility," he said to Black Star. "Let's move on." Patty and Liz stopped hugging Kid and he walked towards the dining room. When he opened the door to the dining room, he couldn't believe his eyes; Medusa was dead on the floor. Dried blood was all over her body, on the tiled floor and on dining table. Liz practically fainted.

"Sis!" screamed Patty. Crona woke up when she heard Patty. She was sleeping on her bed in her dark room. She had been crying all the time since she killed Medusa. She sat on her bed and her heart started to beat fast. Ragnarok came out of her. "Crona, something's wrong," said Ragnarok. "I know," said Crona. "They've come to get me." She hugged her pillow. "Ragnarok, what am I going to do?" Ragnarok started punching her. "You got to warn them to leave if they still want to live." Crona shook her head and closed her eyes. "No… No. I don't want to kill anyone anymore."

Kid glared at Patty and covered her mouth. He signalled her to keep quiet. Patty nodded. Kid let go of her. She knelt on the floor and held Liz. The rest of them just stared at Medusa for a few minutes, shocked to death. Kid knelt down near Medusa and held her wrist, disgusted of her smell and wounds. He felt lucky that Medusa was facing the floor.

"Could it be…? Crona… killed Medusa?" said Maka as she stood next to Kid.

Kid let go of Medusa's wrist and stood up. "Maka, she's dead for almost three days already."

"This is unbelievable."

"Believe it." Kid looked away. "Anyway, at least there's one villain down. Please stay here and clean this mess. I'll deal with Crona." He walked towards a room where Crona's soul seems to be located.

"Kid," said Maka as she held Kid's arm. "Let me go with you."

"Maka, please… Let me handle this. Crona's not the same anymore, remember? We don't know what Crona can do to you. You had been into enough troubles already." Kid shook off her arm and continued to Crona's door. Maka slightly blushed. She didn't know Kid cared for her that much.

Everyone heard what Kid said and Soul who stood against a wall, felt jealous but he just faced down, looked away and dug his hands into his pants' pockets. Maka stood in front of Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki. "Let's start cleaning," she said.

"No way, let Kid do it," said Black Star as he folded his arms, closed his eyes and turned away. "Just because he's the son of Lord Death doesn't mean his hands shouldn't get dirty."

Soul lightly punched Black Star's arm, smiled and said, "Move it. You don't want to disappoint Mr. Goody Two Shoes." Maka glared at Soul.

Black Star smirked. "Right," he replied. He wanted to laugh but even when he's supposed to be such a big mouth, in that place, he couldn't just laugh because of the serious situation.

Kid, without hesitation, opened the door of Crona's room, went inside and closed the door behind him. Inside, it was darker than other places in the house. He saw Crona was sitting on her bed, barefooted and her legs were curled up. She was covering her face with a pillow. Crona was too scared to come off from her bed and lock her door. When she heard someone came in, she started trembling as her eyes widen. Some tears were still in her eyes. Kid stepped closer to Crona, looking serious. He stood in front of her and put aside his reaper mask.

"P-please leave if you still want to live," said Crona, following what Ragnarok said. She was still hiding behind her pillow.

"I'm here to save a fallen angel," said Kid.

"Ugh," Crona uttered. She slowly uncovered her face. When she looked up, she saw Kid's golden eyes sparkled. "Shi-Shinigami-kun…" she said in a small voice.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you." Kid stretched his arm, patted Crona's head and smiled. "I'm glad you still remember me."

Crona smiled but she covered her smile with her pillow. She felt like she was the little rabbit that she patted when she was still little. "I-I just got my memories back."

Kid stopped patting Crona. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She dug her head into her pillow. "Y-you saw Medusa dead, didn't you?"

"Of course," replied Kid. "I couldn't come in here if I didn't go through that first."

"Then why aren't you going to harm me? I've k-killed many people already. I deserve to die."

Kid sighed. "You didn't do it on purpose, Crona. Why would I kill you?"

"Like I said before, not even the little one understands me… it's just the same for a reaper like you."

"Wrong, Crona. I do now. You're father died, didn't he?"

Crona was shocked. She faced Kid. "Y-you've been looking at our photo album, weren't you?"

"Yes. And I apologize for that." Kid faced down.

Crona came off of her bed now. She can't handle the feeling anymore. She didn't like anyone to remind her about her deceased father. It was too painful for her. She wanted to fly away from that house using her demon wings already. She started to walk fast towards her closed window. But Kid grabbed her hand and wrapped his arms around her when she walked pass him. He hugged her from the back which made her stop breathing for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father," said Kid as he rested his head on Crona's back. "And please… Please don't say that I'll never understand you. I also lost my mother when I was young." Crona suddenly felt like someone stabbed her heart knowing now what happened to Kid's mom. He held Kid's arms that were wrapped around her. "Kid… I didn't know," she said. A tear escaped from Crona's eyes and fell down on to Kid's hand.

"I-I'm too weak to do things right."

"Crona, don't ever give up," Kid whispered. "I'll be your strength."

It was Crona's first time to hear something sweet from Kid and Kid's gentle voice. There was a moment of silence. And even though Crona's room was very cold, she and Kid felt warm. Crona was sad for Kid, more than for herself, even when she lost both of her parents while Kid only lost one. She realized she's not that different from him. She always thought that she should stay away from him because of their differences. She felt closer to him after knowing the truth. She thought she was the only one experiencing such pain for all these years.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not sure if I'll still continue this but if you want me to, please review. ^^_


	3. Precious Child

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the idea. Now I'm determined to continue the story. I'd love to be friends with anyone who likes KidxCrona too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I am only the writer of this fan fiction. If I own it, I would change the story. *Laughs*_

* * *

><p><strong> <span>CHAPTER 3: PRECIOUS CHILD<span>**

_He won't guarantee your safety._

The sun was about to set and it was getting dark outside the Gorgon's residence already. There used to be lots of houses around that place. Crona washed her face in their bathroom and stared at herself on the mirror. She thought even when in that house of theirs she had painful past memories because of Medusa, she loved her childhood only before her father died. For a few minutes, she started thinking of her father before she and the Spartoi were going to burn up the house.

Crona remembered the time when her father was teaching her how to read. Her father loved her so much, so much that he decided to create something to protect her, his only child. He was a scientist like Franken Stein but he never was a teacher at Death Weapon Meister Academy. He married someone he deeply fell in love with even when he knew that she was a witch. He wasn't against the academy, nor was he at witches. He was just an ordinary man with dreams, a dream to become a better scientist… and a dream to become a better father. But his second dream was destroyed by his first dream. Crona lost her father who was dreaming to be there for her though everything in life.

After Crona's father finished teaching her how to read, he said, "Crona, since you're my first and probably my last child, I want you to be a good girl and grown up as an obedient child to me and your mother." That time, he had a gentle voice like Death the Kid, so Kid somehow reminded Crona of him. Little Crona was sitting on her father's lap. She smiled and nodded at her father. "You're half human and half witch but we still want you to act as a normal person. And since you're half human, you are going to get yourself hurt easily by physical means. I don't want that to happen, Crona. I don't want to lose my precious daughter." He hugged Crona tight. "So your papa is working on a research now," he whispered. "I'm making Black Blood for you, dear. You'll have it so you'll be safer." He smiled and kissed Crona's cheek which made Crona giggle. She didn't really understand what her father said but she was sure that what he said was a good thing.

People who knew the Gorgon family and were living near them, loved Crona. And Crona was a toddler that time. When the people found out that her father was making the Black Blood for Crona, or specifically for her protection, they killed him, knowing that Black Blood will drive you into insanity and not knowing that it has good benefits. They misunderstood Crona's father, thinking that he was going crazy like a mad scientist and was going to kill her own daughter. The people didn't intentionally kill her father; it was more like they just wanted to stop him from his research in any way they can to help Crona, even though Crona didn't ask any help from them. Crona's dad tried to explain to the people about his research but the people didn't believe in him and they accidentally killed him.

Since Medusa is a witch and people in their hometown hated witches, she rarely goes out of their house. She didn't know that people were planning on attacking his husband. She and her family had no choice but to stay in a town where normal people reside because she and her husband wanted Crona to grow up like a normal person even when she was half witch and was going to have the Black Blood in her.

Crona's dad died in the place where he was working or where he was conducting his research. When Medusa found out that he died, she told Crona about it and had great hatred on the people. She didn't want Crona to grow up as a normal person anymore because of that. She became insane but she didn't show her hate towards the people until Crona grew up and have the Black Blood already. Since she was a scientist herself, she decided to continue his husband's research and plotted to kill everyone in town, even those who were innocent. The people grievously apologized to her but she never forgave them. She ignored them but she was already planning to kill every single one of them in the future. She forgot how to love; she forgot how to love Crona in the right way. "The snake will always fight back." She started neglecting Crona so she would have her revenge on the people that killed the love of her life using her only child. She made her daughter's life miserable for the sake of revenge. She wasn't just mad at the people in their town, but also to Crona.

"If it weren't for you also, your father wouldn't have died," said Medusa to Crona who was on the floor, crying. "If only he didn't think too much about your safety." Medusa faced down, her bangs covered her eyes, as she made a fist, and her fist was shaking.

"B-but, mom… Y-you wanted me to have the B-Black Blood too so I-I can be protected, r-right?" said Crona as her tears fell on her face. Her voice was shaking in fear. She was feeling like a burden now and that made her feel so depressed.

Medusa knelt in front of her, watched her wet face for a few seconds and slapped her face. "You selfish little brat," she coldly said. "Don't ever talk back at me. Don't feel so special because you're not, Crona. Just because your father treated you like a princess doesn't mean you are. You're just a piece of shit that should have never existed." That hit Crona like a tank. Her eyes widened and her heart kind of stopped when she heard what her mother said. Suddenly, she was too tired to argue or speak, not like it will help if she would. She held her reddening face as Medusa left the room after she had one last glance at her daughter on the floor. She then fell asleep and her mother's harsh words kept repeating in her mind like a broken record player's sound. She told herself to obey her mother no matter what even when she didn't want to. That's what her father's request to her was before he died. Since that day, Crona was never allowed to leave the house and Medusa started training her in killing a rabbit instead of killing or leaving her while she was working on her husband's research. And by that, Crona was lucky that she, her only family left, didn't leave her, or maybe not lucky at all.

Back to present time, as Crona remembered these things fast for a few minutes, she held her face where Medusa slapped her when she was young. "I wish I was never born," she said in a small voice as she faced down after remembering her mom's words that felt like a knife being stabbed on her heart from the past. But she remembered Kid, who she knew was a good friend and somehow have the same situation as her. She then felt a little better when she remembered what Kid said a while ago. A hand held her shoulder which startled her almost to death. She didn't expect anyone to be in the room. When she turned her head around, she saw Maka smiling at her. "Crona, we're done cleaning," Maka said in a cheerful voice. Crona tried hard to smile back. Maka held her hand and hugged her best friend. "Come on. The others are outside now." She led Crona out after hugging with Crona but before they left the house, Crona took their photo album and took one last glance around the living room. A tear escaped her eye and she smiled. This time it was for real. "I'll miss this place," she softly said to herself. She wiped her tear and followed Maka outside. Kim started spewing fire at the house with the use of Jackie and the house was burning now along with Medusa's dead body inside.

From afar, Spartoi and Crona watched the house as it burned down. Luckily, there were no trees around so the fire wouldn't spread and if it would, Spartoi will prevent it somehow anyway. Death the Kid glanced at Crona who was looking gloomy and was standing next to Maka.

"Liz, now she lost two parents," said Kid to Liz in a small voice, referring to Crona, as he was still staring at the burning house. Liz was standing next to him, folding her arms. "Yeah, it's the sad truth but Medusa deserved to die." Kid glanced at Liz. "I know that. Still, Medusa could have changed and become the mother that Crona deserves for all these years." Liz raised an eyebrow. "Medusa could have changed?" she said then grinned, "Are you kidding, Kid? It's almost impossible for that witch to change. Kid looked down and said, "Maybe you're right." Liz smiled. "So are we just going to stand here and watch that house burn?" Liz pointed at the house with her thumb. Kid smirked at Liz. "I see. I forgot you're afraid of the dark. Liz, for a pessimistic girl like you, you sure are easily frightened by unusual things." Liz twitched. "Don't make me mention about your hair," she coldly said at Kid. Kid chuckled a little and smiled. "Say what you want to say," he said, "I'm used to it already. Especially now that I've realized imperfections can be beautiful too." He dug his hands in his pants' pockets, turned around and started walking away. Liz was astonished and said, "Hey, Kid, don't you say something so surprising and just walk away!"

Soul stood next to Liz and they both watched Kid disappear in the fog. "Is it just me or did I really hear Kid saying that 'imperfections can be beautiful too'?" Liz glanced at Soul. "You heard it right," she said, "Let's get going. This place is starting to get creepier than it was a while ago." Liz went to the other Spartoi members with Soul and they all went back to the academy.

Crona kept looking down on the floor as she walked next to Maka and Kid was walking in front of them, leading them to the Death Room in the academy. They were still in the hallways. "Crona, don't worry," said Kid without looking back at them, "Father's not mad at you." Crona watched Kid, a little shocked and eventually felt relieved. Maka held Crona's hand and said with a smile, "It's going to be okay." When Kid, Crona and Maka were already inside the Death Room, Crona kept hiding behind Kid and Maka.

"Good evening, Kiddo and Maka!" greeted Lord Death in a happy voice. Kid and Maka smiled and greeted him back. "Where's Crona?" asked Lord Death. Kid and Maka stepped aside. "Oh, there you are~!" Crona slowly stood up, her right hand was holding her upper left arm and she just kept looking down. She was feeling nervous. "G-good evening, Lord Death," greeted Crona "Likewise, Crona-chan. ~ You had been a bad girl, weren't you?" Lord Death was acting like he was talking with a little girl." Crona nodded. "I'm s-sorry…" Lord Death patted Crona's head and Crona's eyes widened. "He's treating her like a child," Maka whispered to Kid. They both sweat dropped as they watched Lord Death and Crona. "No, no, no. You may have done bad things but deep inside, I know you're a good girl," said Lord Death. Crona blushed slightly. "I-I don't know how to deal with being called a good girl." Lord Death chuckled. "I know you realize what you've done and you didn't do them in purpose," he said, "Welcome back to Shibusen, Crona-chan!~ You've been a brave girl." Maka hugged Crona who was looking surprised. Kid smiled at them. "Th-thank you, Shinigami-sama," Crona managed to say as she smiled. "No problem. Now all I ask of you is to help Spartoi defeat Asura, the kishin. Is that okay?" Crona flinched when she heard Asura's name. She didn't know he was still alive. She nodded anyway. "Can you do it?" asked kid. "Y-yeah," replied Crona.

Maka knocked on Crona's door. Crona rose from her bed and opened the door to see Maka who was standing in front of Soul. She smiled at Crona. "Hey, Crona," she said, "We brought you something. I hope you'll like it. Can we come in?" Crona smiled and nodded. Maka and Crona sat on Crona's bed while Soul just stood next to Crona. Maka took out a black and white paper bag and placed it on Crona's lap. "Uhm. Maka, what is this?" said Crona. "I was planning to give this to you on your birthday in March but I changed my mind. It's actually a welcome present now," Maka replied as she was smiling. "A present?" Crona said. "Open it," said Maka, "You'll see." Crona slowly opened the bag and took out a dress that looked like her old black robe. It had the same design but it was shorter. Inside the bag, there were also black leggings and black flat shoes. Crona honestly didn't know what to say but she really appreciated the gifts and kept looking at them. "You like them?" asked Maka. Crona nodded. "Thank you, Maka," she said without stammering now and she smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I've been longing to give this to you," said Maka.

Soul held Maka's shoulder. "Tell her the important thing already," he said to Maka. "Oh, yeah," replied Maka then sighed. Crona wondered what the important thing is. "Crona, I'll go straight to the point," Maka said. Crona nodded. "You will need to be separated from Ragnarok." Crona gasped a little. "B-but… How…" she uttered. "Don't worry. You will still have the black blood. I don't know how but Dr. Stein does." When Maka mentioned Stein, Crona was terrified and started to shiver in fear. "I don't know how to deal w-with Dr. Stein and I-I'm not sure if Ragnarok will be happy about that," she said nervously. Suddenly, Ragnarok came out of Crona. "I heard that, bitch," he said as he started punching Crona's head lightly. "Of course, I'll be happy. Finally, I'll be separated from you." Crona grimaced. "Y-you don't like being with me?" she asked Ragnarok, feeling like she's about to cry. "Hell, no. I just don't want to be inside your stupid body already." Maka held Ragnarok's arms and glared at him. "Stop hurting Crona. Anyway, Crona, since Ragnarok is okay with the plan, are you okay with it now too?" she asked as she let go of Ragnarok who stopped punching Crona and just rested on her head already. Crona looked up at Ragnarok then glanced at Maka and Soul. "Y-yes," she said as she looked down. She didn't know if her decision was right.

On the next morning, Crona was in Stein's lab already. Stein had been preparing for this operation. His goal is to return Ragnarok to his human form or separate him from Crona so that he and Crona will have the freedom that they deserve. Maka and her team (consisting Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Patty and Liz) had been waiting outside the lab for almost five hours. They started to feel worried for Crona and they feared that the operation wouldn't be successful. But out of all, Maka and kid were the most worried. They didn't want to lose Crona. They will if the operation will fail. Because once the operation is started, it needs to be ended successfully or else Crona will lose her life. But at last, the operation as done and it was successful. Stein opened the door; some black blood was still in his hands. Everyone faced to him.

"Professor, how was it? Did it work?" Maka quickly asked Stein when she saw him. Stein looked down. "I'm sorry, Maka," he said in a soft voice. Kid was shocked and became more speechless as he stared at Stein. Maka's face turned sad and tears started to leak out from her eyes. Stein faced Maka and smiled, "Just kidding." He patted Maka's head. "What?" said Maka. "Dry up your tears. Crona and Ragnarok fine. The operation was successful. You can check them out but Crona's still sleeping." Stein started to walk away from the lab and from them to get some coffee. A smile formed in Maka's face and she dried up her tears. "Professor Stein can be such a joker," said Black Star and grinned. "But hah! He didn't fool the heck out of me, not even one second!" Soul suddenly burst out laughing. "Geez, Maka! You should've seen the look on your face!" He held his stomach as he laughed like crazy. Maka glared and gave Soul a Maka Chop and the rest started laughing as well including Kid. Soul rubbed his head and grinned. "I bet Stein walked away to find someplace where he can release his great laughter like mine." Maka walked inside the lab and the rest followed her. "Oh, shut up, Soul," she said angrily.

Maka's team crept inside the lab. They hid behind a white curtain. Crona was sleeping on a white clean bed. They saw a guy in black hoodie and pants. He was caressing Crona's hair and he looked melancholic. His face had an X mark or scar but it wasn't bleeding. His hair was black and was a bit long. The guy didn't notice that they were there, looking at him for they were extremely quiet. Maka and the others covered their mouth because of shock except Kid who just looked serious and somehow jealous. "Ragnarok?" they all said in a small voice but their hands were still on their mouths. Since they spoke in unison, it was enough for Ragnarok to hear. Ragnarok looked at the direction where he heard the voices and was shocked to see them. He quickly stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "What are you guys looking at?" he said in a rather small but cold voice as he was looking away, but glaring. Maka and the others showed themselves now and stepped closer to Ragnarok.

"I can't believe this," said Maka. "Yay! Ragnarok is a human now~!" said Patty. "Is that really a good thing?" Liz asked Patty, feeling skeptic. "Ragnarok?" asked Kid. "Yeah, stripe boy," said Ragnarok as he faced Kid with a grin, "It's me." Ragnarok had a nice smile. "I didn't expect you to look like this," Kid said and smiled at him. "Me neither," said Black Star. "You look like you have the same age as Tsubaki." Tsubaki kept staring at Ragnarok. They almost have the same height. "Well, I'm already seventeen so would that explain it?" said Ragnarok. "His voice changed too," said Soul. "Quit comparing already! Of course I'm different in human form!" Patty giggled. "Well, he's still cranky," said Liz and they all laughed. Then Maka remembered something. "Crona!" Maka ran to Crona's side. Crona was still sleeping. They all waited for her to wake up. Later on, Ragnarok told them that he will be leaving to go see his family who he hasn't seen for years already. They were all surprised at his decision.

"But, Ragnarok-kun, aren't you going to wait for Crona to wake up before you leave?" asked Tsubaki. Ragnarok smiled at her. "I'm afraid to see her wake up and that she would see me like this. Anyway, she'll see me after a few days. I just don't want to surprise her." Ragnarok glanced at Kid when he said, "Please take care of her," but he wasn't just trying to tell Kid. He only knew that Kid cared for Crona which kind of makes him jealous. Still, he didn't want to be Crona's lover even when he once dreamed to be if he becomes human again because Crona and he were only like a brother and sister to each other.

Crona had a bad dream about Medusa. She dreamt that Medusa was still alive and was going to kill her. It was already afternoon and Ragnarok already left. Crona woke up and felt different or felt like something was missing in her. And of course, it was Ragnarok. But she was okay. Everyone was so happy to see her wake up.

"Wh-where's Ragnarok?" asked Crona. She was still feeling weak. "She left, Crona," said Maka, "But he'll come back. We're glad that you and he survived the operation." She smiled. Crona felt relieved. "I wish Ragnarok's here. I haven't seen him in human form yet." Their eyes grew. "Seriously?" they said in unison. Crona nodded weakly. "Medusa just replaced my real blood with the black blood along with dissolved Ragnarok in it," explained Crona, "She… she never told me that Ragnarok was a human. And I-I didn't bother to ask. Not like it would matter." Later, Crona starts crying on Maka and Maka hugged Crona. She knew she was missing Ragnarok.

Crona was on her way to her room in the academy now to have some rest and she was walking alone. She was wearing Maka's gift already. She came across with some girls who hated her. Crona stopped walking when they blocked her way. She felt nervous. "So it's true that the traitor's back," said one girl. "And she no longer have her weapon inside her," said another. "Do you still think you deserve to be here, Crona?" said the first girl. "How did she know my name?" Crona thought then she shook her head as a reply, meaning 'no'. "Then why are you still here? A traitor like you shouldn't be here anymore," she coldly said. "You're once an enemy of the academy, for pete's sake. Has Lord Death got crazy and decided for you to stay?" Crona shook her head and gathered up strength to talk back. "No… Lord Death's not crazy," she said as she was facing down, "But yes, he decided for me to stay. Now please step aside. I need rest." Crona tried walking pass them but they still blocked her. "You can't get away so easily with that kind of answer," said the first girl. "Yeah. Explain yourself!" demanded the other as she pushed Crona. Crona fell to the ground. "I don't… want," said Crona. "You won't understand." The first girl stepped closer to Crona. "I heard you're becoming close with Kid-kun now. Is that true?" She held Crona's chin up. "What do you care…" said Crona. She looked and sounded apathetic. She didn't want to show her true feelings. "Liar," said the girl as she stopped holding Crona's face and stood up. She glared down at her. "I bet Kid is one of the reasons why you're back. You have done bad things. Don't expect Kid to like you. You don't even deserve to live anymore." The words reminded Crona of Medusa. Her eyes widened. She tried to stand up. The second girl pulled her hair. "You're pathetic," said the girl. Crona winced. "Ragnarok…" she whispered and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Let go of her," said a voice. The two girls looked back and saw Kid standing behind them with an angry expression. "Kid-kun!" they exclaimed. Then the second girl let go of Crona's hair and stood up with the first girl. Kid stepped closer to them. The two girls wanted to run away but they were too frightened to move. Kid stared at the first girl and then slapped her face. Crona looked up and was surprised to see Kid. "Don't ever talk like that to her," he said coldly to the girl. The girl held her reddening face and her friend ran to her side to help her. "You don't know her story." Kid held Crona's back and lifted her up. The girls were astonished and the first girl started crying. She always liked Kid and she was hurt both physically and emotionally when Kid slapped her. "If you lay a hand on her ever again, I won't guarantee your safety." Kid gave them one last serious look with his intimidating eyes and then walked away with unconscious Crona in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for making it very long. Please review to tell me what you think about the story. Maybe I should stop already, don't you think? ^^ Hehe. Anyway… Thanks for reading (if you did). I shall continue if you want me to.


	4. Chemistry

_A/N: I thank the people who read chapter 3 even though it was really long. I also thank those who reviewed and suggested some ideas. I might use them. ^^ This chapter will be shorter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I am only the writer of this fan fiction._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 4: CHEMISTRY<span>**

_To be contented with what he have._

Crona

She slowly opened her eyes. Her head was still aching a little. She realized she was on her bed back in her cold bedroom. She sat up straight, still feeling weak and sleepy. When she looked up at her window, she saw the sky was dark. It was evening already.

"What happened?" she asked herself. She tried to remember what happened a while ago. "Oh, that's right… Ragnarok's gone… and Kid-kun… s-saved me?" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She felt confused. The only thing she's sure that time was that Ragnarok is not present in her body anymore. She just couldn't believe that Kid saved her instead of Ragnarok from the mean girls that she encountered lately. She turned her head and saw there was food for her on her desk and a paper. She stood up and walked to the desk. She picked up the letter. It was short and it came from the one and only, Death the Kid.

"Get well soon," she read. Then her cheeks became light pink.

Kid

He entered Gallows Mansion with a serious face. He gently closed their big front door. Liz and Patty approached him. "Good evening, Kid!" greeted Patty. "Hey, Kid. Where have you been?" asked Liz. "School," Kid replied, "Sorry for being late."

He sat on their couch in their living room and started to take off his shoes. "Did something bad happen?" Kid nodded. "Crona got bullied by some girls." Liz and Patty were surprised. They gasped. "That's awful!" said Patty. "Who are those girls?" said Liz, making a fist. Kid looked up at them. "Both of you calm down," he said, "You'll just find out tomorrow. Anyway, Crona's fine now." He stood up. "I'm going to my room."

The sisters stared at him for a few seconds as he walked away. "Okay but aren't you going to eat your dinner?" asked Liz, "It's ready." Kid stopped walking, turned back and smiled at Liz. "No, thank you. I'm already full," he said then continued his way to his room. Liz faced her little sister. "Sis, is Kid really not hungry anymore or is he on a diet?" asked Patty. "He's just probably on a diet," Liz replied, "Saving Crona is like dinner to him already, I guess." Liz smiled at Patty.

Maka

"You heard?" a girl whispered to her friend but Maka can hear her. "It was the first day of the Medusa's daughter back on the good side yesterday and she was already having a hard time. She got bullied." Her friend nodded. "Serves her right," she replied. "Yeah but I pity her. At the same time, I'm jealous of her. She got saved by Lord Death's son." Her friend gasped. "You got to be kidding me." The two started to walk away and Maka wasn't able to hear them already.

She was in the middle of a crowd. She kept hearing about Crona being bullied by some girls yesterday and was saved by Death the Kid. She started to worry for her best friend. She kept looking around for her. And when she saw a girl walking in the middle of the hall being stared at by people, she quickly ran to her.

"Crona, I was so worried about you!" She and Crona were now in a corner where there were no people around. "Y-you heard about it too?" Crona asked hesitantly, feeling embarrassed. "Of course, almost everyone's talking about it." Crona sat on the floor, hugged her legs and faced down. "I don't know how to deal with this." Maka knelt beside her. Crona looked at her with a sad expression. "It's alright, Crona," she said in a soft voice and smiled. "I'll be here for you." She stood up and lend a hand. Crona started at her hand for a few seconds, grabbed it and gently stood up.

Soul

In the classroom of class Crescent Moon, Crona and Maka came in. Everyone stopped gossiping and stared at them. Crona sat next to Maka. "Ignore them, they'll shut up eventually," said Maka.

"Maka, Kid will be meeting Azusa after classes this afternoon," said Soul who was sitting beside Maka too. "He'll help in finding Asura's location." Crona heard Soul and flinched when she heard Asura's name. "That's great," she said. "I'd like to help too but we'll have to do some training later."

Kid

Liz and Patty entered the room, greeted their friends a good morning then sat down behind them. Kid and Dr. Stein came in afterwards. Kid smiled at his friends including Crona then sat between Patty and Liz. He opened a book then started reading it.

Dr. Stein

"Good morning, class. Today, I'll teach you about chemistry," said Dr. Stein. "Chemistry?" said the class in unison. "You all heard me. I said Chemistry. We can't just study about meisters, weapons, resonance, soul wavelength, fighting and others all the time. You all need to learn this subject. But before I start with my lesson, I want to remind all of you that Crona Makenshi Gorgon is back on the good side. Yesterday, she got bullied by some girls who are now sent to Lord Death." The class was shocked when they heard that the two girls were to face Lord Death. "Luckily, Death the Kid was there to save Crona." Everyone stared at Crona then at Kid. Crona felt like melting on her seat. Kid just kept reading his book, not paying attention to his classmates. "I suggest you all shouldn't harm Crona," Stein continued, "Because if you do, Kid won't let you live for another day anymore." Crona was shocked with what she heard. Stein started writing on the board.

Crona looked up at Kid. He didn't look back. "Why is he doing this?" she asked herself in her mind then faced in front and started taking down notes of what Stein was writing on the board about Chemistry.

Marie

Crona was in her room, trying to answer their chemistry assignment. It was giving her a major headache. "If Medusa-sama was still alive, she can help me," Crona said to herself. "She's a scientist after all. But I know she wouldn't help me even if she can."

Someone knocked on her door that made her jump off from her seat. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. It was Marie-sensei who was knocking. She greeted Crona a good evening then asked how she was doing. "I'm f-fine," Crona replied, "Just a bit tired." Marie was happy to know that Crona's alright and she saw that she was trying to do her homework. "It must be really lonely here without Ragnarok," she said. Crona looked at her. "Yes," she said, "But Ragnarok will come back." Marie smiled at her and watched her writing. "You know… Azusa-san can help you with your assignment." Crona sweat dropped. "No… I'll just…" she said but she was interrupted by Marie who picked up her notebook and chuckled. "Don't be shy, Crona. Come on." She grabbed Crona's hand and led her to Azusa's office in Shibusen.

Marie and Crona walked in Azusa's office. Crona was surprised to see Kid helping Azusa in finding Asura's location with a computer. "I forgot what Soul said," Crona thought and started to feel weak. She was holding her upper right arm. She didn't want to see Kid for a while because of the shame but there he was now, staring at her, smiling. She tried hard to smile back. Marie explained to Azusa why they're there and Kid heard her.

"Marie-sensei and Crona, Azusa-san's quite busy right now," said Kid. "Crona, I haven't worked on my assignment yet. Would you like to work with me? I'll be glad to help you with yours." Crona became more speechless. She didn't expect he would say that, instead she was expecting him to be criticizing her because she can't do her assignment alone.

"Oh, Kid-kun," said Marie, smiling and hugging Kid. "You really are such a nice boy."

"Anything for a friend," Kid replied. "Uhh. Marie-sensei, please let me go now." Marie sweat dropped then stopped hugging Kid. "Sorry. Well… I have to go. I still have to make dinner. Goodbye, Azusa, Kid and Crona." She smiled, waved her hand to all of them then left the room. The three said goodbye to her as well.

Kid and Crona

"The library's still open right now," said Kid. "Let's go there. I'll need a book." Crona nodded then followed Kid to the library. On their way to the library, there was a long moment of silence then Kid told Crona that she shouldn't hesitate in talking to him. They're friends anyway.

In the library, there were only a few people inside. Kid picked up a book from a shelf then tried to find their topic in chemistry. "Found it," said Kid. He closed the book and faced Crona. "Sorry if it took a while." Crona shook her head. "No… You didn't take long," she said. Kid smiled at her. "Preliminary research is necessary, Crona." He turned around and walked towards a table. He helped Crona sat down and then he sat down next to her.

Kid started to turn pages of the book he got from a shelf. "Kid, I…" Crona started. Kid paused and stared at her. "What is it?" Crona looked down. "I-I just want to say thank you…" Kid continued turning pages of the book with a smile on his face now. "You're really cute when you say thank you," he said. Crona started blushing. Kid stopped turning pages. "Anyway, it was my pleasure, Crona. I feel determined to protect a friend like you." He started to write down on his notebook. "I will answer and I'll explain my answer to you later, okay? For the mean time…" He stopped writing. He gave Crona the book. "Please read these pages and try to understand them." There were two pages that Crona had to read and she started reading them while Kid was answering a problem.

Minutes later, both of them were done already. Kid explained his answers to Crona and Crona understood them. "I didn't know you're good at Math," said Crona as she was trying to solve on her own with Kid's answers and the book as a guide. Kid just kept watching her write. They were inches away from each other. "It's my favourite subject," said Kid. "But it's really annoying when the answers are asymmetrical." Crona sweat dropped. "I see," she said. Kid looked at her paper. "You're penmanship is good. Who taught you how to write?" Crona tried to remember then she answered hesitantly, "Medusa-sama." Kid smiled. "You're lucky." Crona stopped writing. "W-why?"

"The one who taught me how to read and write is father but I always wanted mom to be the one teaching me." Crona's face turned sad. "I'm sorry for telling you this. Please continue." Crona continued writing, still feeling sad for Kid. "I just learned to be contented with what I have. At least I still have father…" Crona stared at him for a few seconds and smiled. Then she wrote again. "… And now I have you," said Kid in a very small voice as he enjoyed watching Crona learn.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the late update. I got busy with a regional science fair. I still want to continue this story. Thanks for reading. Review to let me know what you think. I'll appreciate it. ^^_


	5. Battle Part 1

_A/N:_ _I thank the people who suggested about AsuraxCrona. This fan fic is based on both the manga and anime now. In this chapter, Kid and Crona's relationship isn't the main focus anymore (not like in the previous chapters). And this chapter isn't supposed to be romantic but in this chapter, it will be revealed that there are three guys who are going to fight over Crona but only one will win her heart in the end._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I am only the writer of this fan fiction._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 5: BATTLE PART 1<span>**

_It's a love square now._

In the room of class Crescent moon, Crona nervously rechecked her answers in their Chemistry assignment. She was worried that her answers might be wrong. Professor Stein then came in.

"Good morning, class," said Stein. The class didn't greet back, just as he expected. "Please pass your assignment."

Students from the back passed their notebooks to the front without standing. Stein collected them.

"Before I check your assignments and discuss the correct answers on the board, let me announce that we have a new student today."

Crona's eyes widened as a guy with black hair, looking taller than her came into the room. "R-Ragnarok?" she said in a small, trembling voice.

Only Maka's team and Crona were able to recognize Ragnarok. The rest of the class became curious and somehow confused. They kept staring at Ragnarok as he stood in front, next to Stein.

(A/N: Maka's team consist of Black Star and Kid with their respective weapons.)

"I'm Ragnarok, meister of Crona Makenshi," said Ragnarok with a smirk.

"Ragnarok?" said the class in unison. Maka's team just sweat dropped.

"Unbelievable," said Kilik, glancing at Ragnarok. "I know, right?" said Soul as he smiled at him.

Ragnarok saw Crona and smiled at her. Crona hesitantly smiled back at him.

"Please take a seat," said Stein to Ragnarok and he started checking the class' assignment notebooks. Ragnarok sat next to Crona.

"I-I can't believe you're really human now," Crona said to Ragnarok.

"Well, believe it," said Ragnarok as he messed up Crona's hair. "S-stop it," Crona said. Her face showed that she was feeling annoyed and happy at the same time.

Ragnarok leaned closer to Crona's face, still holding her head. "I'm sorry for leaving you," he whispered. Crona felt like she turned into a stone. Maka smiled at them. Kid watched them and sighed.

"Don't worry, Ragnarok," Crona managed to say softly. "I understand why you left." Ragnarok stopped holding Crona's head and watched her with a quizzical look. "You do?" Crona nodded innocently, looking away.

"Okay, class. I'm done checking your assignments," said Stein. Everybody faced to him. "The only ones who got the correct answers are Death the Kid, Ox Ford, Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and… Crona Makenshi."

Ragnarok and Crona glanced at each other, both looking surprise. "How did you do it?" said Ragnarok to Crona. "I don't know," Crona replied. "I just answered but Kid helped me."

"Kid?" Ragnarok looked above and saw Kid dealing with an angry Liz and a laughing Patty.

"You're our meister. You should have just let us cheat your assignment, Kid," said Liz.

"Don't be stupid," said Kid, sitting straight on his seat, glaring at Liz. "I told you and Patty last night that you can cheat but you were too busy painting your nails. You have completely ignored my offer."

"Good job, Crona!" said Maka as she hugged her best friend. "Thanks but I owe it to Kid. H-he helped me," Crona replied. "Oh. That's really nice of him."

Ragnarok looked away from Maka and Crona. "So Reaper boy helped Crona," he thought. "How unusual."

In the basketball court, Crona and Ragnarok just finished training in preparation for battle against Asura. Later, Maka's team arrived.

"You both are improving," said Tsubaki as she and the others smiled at Crona and Ragnarok who was still in weapon form. "Nice work."

"Th-thanks," said Crona. Ragnarok changed back into a human.

"Crona, we're going to get some Deathbucks," said Maka. "Do you and Ragnarok want to come?"

Ragnarok smirked. "Sure, pigtail," he said as Crona nodded.

All of them started walking towards the city to the Deathbucks Café except Ragnarok. He stared at Kid with serious eyes. Crona walked away with Maka.

"Kid," called Ragnarok. Kid looked back. "What?" he said. "I want to talk with you," Ragnarok replied.

"Sure," said Kid. "Hey, Kid! Aren't you two coming?" called Liz. "We'll be there in a few minutes," Kid called back then turned around and stood in front of Ragnarok who is taller than him. "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I just want to thank you for helping Crona while I was gone," said Ragnarok.

Kid smiled at Ragnarok and said, "It was my pleasure."

"Also, I would like you to know that you need not to help her anymore because I'm here for her already."

The smile on Kid's face faded. He exhaled a little and closed his eyes for a few minutes. "Sorry, Ragnarok. I'll still help her whenever I can," he said. "And _thank you_ for leaving her after you two got physically separated," Kid continually said in a somehow sarcastic tone. You made her realize how much she needed you."

Ragnarok felt shameful and happy at the same time, realizing his fault and knowing now that Crona actually needed him while he was gone. "I didn't want to surprise her. I was afraid to see her face when she would see me as a human," reasoned Ragnarok as he faced down.

"Even so, you shouldn't have left her side. You shouldn't have been a coward. She needed you," Kid calmly said.

Ragnarok faced Kid and grunted. "You son of a bitch, don't you think I know that?" he said through gritted teeth as he grabbed Kid's coat with his necktie and lifted him up a few inches above the ground. "I just didn't want to see her cry!"

Kid stared at his furious eyes then looked away. "What a pathetic excuse. You don't know what Crona has been through while you were gone. You should have stayed to protect her."

"Ugh," Ragnarok uttered as his eyes widened. "What do you mean? What happened to her?"

"I wish I could save her every time you bullied her like the time I saved her from those girls who bullied her on the other day," Kid said as he glared at Ragnarok.

"She got bullied?" whispered Ragnarok, his eyes still widening, too shock to say other things and still lifting up Kid.

Ragnarok started to think deep and looked away. He slowly put down Kid. Kid tightened his loose necktie and smoothened up his coat.

"She called you, Ragnarok," said Kid. "She wanted your help when she was already helpless on the ground. You are supposed to be the one who saved her instead of me."

Ragnarok stopped thinking and glared at Kid. "Why did you save her anyway?"

"I don't like watching a comrade of mine die."

(A/N: Even though Crona just got pushed, fell to the ground and got her hair pulled by one bully, she could have died because note that she was still feeling weak after a risky operation that almost took out all her energy in her body. She needed a lot of rest and NOT two bullies that time.)

"How come you think of her as a friend after all the bad things she has done?" Ragnarok raised an eyebrow.

"Simple. I forgive and forget. And how come you seem to care so much for her now when you were also like those girls who bullied her? It's such a surprise."

Ragnarok grunted again and said, "Shut up, I've heard enough of you." His arm became the usual demon sword, only shorter because it was only a partial transformation. He quickly ran to Kid's side and tried to slice his arm. Kid has good reflexes and so he was able to quickly escape from the attack and pushed Ragnarok away.

"Let's not settle this by fighting," said Kid as he stood straight a few meters away from Ragnarok. "Don't make me hurt you," he added as he stared at Ragnarok who was on the ground.

Ragnarok was panting. "You're fast," he said then grinned at Kid. He transformed his arm back to normal. "I have a soft spot… a soft spot that only Crona can see." He stood up and smiled. "Anyway, I didn't really want to hurt you. I just wanted to test your skill." He walked towards Kid and stopped. "Thank you for saving Crona. Next time, let me be the one to save her."

Kid smirked. "Good luck on that," he said. Suddenly, he and Ragnarok heard Kid's phone ringing which shocked them a little. Kid picked up his phone from his pants' pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" Kid said. "Kid-kun, is that you?" said Azusa on the phone. Her voice sounded uptight. "It's me," Kid replied. "What is it, Azusa-san?"

"I found Asura." Kid's eyes widened then became furrow. "I'll be there." He ended the call and turned to Ragnarok. "Asura's found," Kid said to Ragnarok. "Kindly tell the others when you go to the Café. I'll be at Azusa-san's office." Ragnarok didn't like taking requests or orders from anyone especially someone like Kid, but this time was an exception. He nodded.

Kid summoned his flying skateboard (A.K.A. Beelzebub), hopped on it and flew to the academy while Ragnarok started running fast to the Deathbucks Café in the city to tell the others about the news.

Maka, Soul and the rest of the Spartoi (except Kid who was riding on his skateboard and Crona who was flying with her demon wings, holding Ragnarok) were running through the woods towards Asura's location.

"You ready?" Kid said to Crona as they were in the sky, flying towards their destination. Crona nodded at Kid with a look of determination on her face.

Spartoi finally reached Asura. Asura turned around and smiled devilishly at them. The place was wide, dry, and rocky with few trees or plants around. The mountains were far from sight.

"Asura, the kishin, stop spreading the madness or else prepare to die!" said Maka as she stood boldly before the others with Soul in weapon form in her hands.

Asura glanced at Crona which made Crona feel uneasy. He chuckled then said, "Thank you for bringing your friends to me, Crona-chan. I can now kill them all one by one!"

"Ugh," Crona uttered as her eyes widened. Spartoi members glanced at Crona in shock. "I-I didn't bring them for you!" said Crona. "Crona, you know each other?" asked Maka.

"Yes." Crona faced down. "Medusa-sama always told me about him. She said, someday, I'll be in his position as a… Demon God."

Asura quickly went to Crona's side and he held her chin, forced her to face to him. Spartoi prepared themselves to attack Asura any minute already.

"Why would you want to be like me when you can be my princess instead?" Asura said to Crona. Kid and Ragnarok got pissed. Crona was looking directly at Asura's eyes, too afraid to attack him.

"Crona, snap out of it!" called Ragnarok. Crona's focus returned to her. "Hell, no, never!" she said as she glared at Asura and slashed his body with Ragnarok.

Spartoi then started fighting Asura with their weapons after Crona gave the initial blow. Asura was hard to defeat. Only Maka's team were the last members standing to fight against Asura.

(A/N: Maka's team consist Black Star, Kid and their weapons. I'm no good in narrating action, so… Insert last episode of Soul Eater here wherein it's just Asura vs. Maka, Kid and Black Star with their weapons.)

Soul suddenly got unconscious because of the black blood in him. Maka went into Soul's mind and saved him. Meanwhile, Black Star and Tsubaki were already knocked down. Kid used Death Canon which wasn't enough to defeat Asura. Asura was going to attack Kid back as revenge but Crona blocked his way. She fought Asura using her strongest attacks. Asura hesitantly fought back. He didn't want to kill Crona.

Kid grimaced. When he saw Crona fighting Asura, his eyes widened. "Crona!" he exclaimed as he stretched his hand, gritted his teeth and pulled himself up. Liz and Patty changed into their human forms and helped Kid sit up properly. "I have to help her," said kid as he was breathing fast. "Kid, you've done enough," said Liz. "Yeah, sis is right. Let Maka and Soul handle Asura now," said Patty as she pointed at Maka and Soul running towards Asura and Crona. Liz and Kid's eyes widened as they watched Soul and Maka. They didn't expect them to come back just in time.

Just when Crona fell to the ground already, Maka and Soul was back to normal. Ragnarok changed into human form and blocked Crona from Asura. Asura stood in front of Crona and Ragnarok. "Give up, Crona," he said as he smiled. "You can't kill your prince." Crona glanced up at him then she was surprised and relieved to see Maka standing behind him. "No, Asura. You're the one who should give up!" said Maka. Asura looked back then started to attack Maka. When Maka was already on the ground, Crona wrapped her arms around Maka and looked at Asura.

"Please… stop this," said Crona as tears were forming in her eyes already.

Asura watched them for a few seconds then looked into Crona's eyes. "Fine," he finally said. "But we shall meet again. By that time, I'll definitely make you mine already, Crona." He quickly disappeared. Spartoi gathered around Maka. Maka was standing up now but she was facing down. Her face was a mixture of sadness and anger. Soul gripped Maka's shoulder which made Maka face to him.

"Next time, we'll beat him up for good," said Soul.

"Mm," Maka uttered as she nodded and smirked at him. She glanced at everyone and said, "We will succeed."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Kid has a mobile phone now. Sorry for that. It was just my idea. It's not really in the manga nor in the anime. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. Chapter 6 might come soon. Please review if you can. ^^_


	6. Broken Smile

_A/N: Like I said, chapter 6 might come soon and now here it is. This is probably my favourite chapter. ^^ Thank you for the reviews on chapter 5._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I am only the writer of this fan fiction._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 6: BROKEN SMILE<span>**

****_As a shinigami, you would outlive others.  
><em>

After the battle, Spartoi returned to the academy and met Shinigami-sama in the Death Room. "Honourable father, we have come back alive but sad to say, our mission was a fail," said Kid as he faced down with a solemn look. Shinigami-sama patted Kid's back with his large hands. "It's alright, Kiddo," he said."Better luck next time." He faced to everyone. "I'm glad you all worked hard on this mission and I hope you will still do better on your next meeting with Asura." Spartoi nodded their heads. "You can count on that, Lord Death!" said Maka.

It was already afternoon. In the academy, class was still ongoing. Students didn't know that Spartoi was back already. Kid, Liz and Patty were just walking in the corridors. Kid was still facing down while walking; his hands were in his pants' pockets. Liz and Patty were at his sides. "Cheer up, Kiddo," said Patty as she smiled. "It's not the end of the world." Kid glanced at Patty and showed a broken smile. "Thank you," he said to Patty. "You did a great job during the battle, Kid," said Liz. "We're proud to be your weapons." Patty and Liz wrapped their arms around Kid which made Kid stop walking. Liz rested her head on Kid's head while Patty rested her head on Kid's shoulder. Kid was flabbergasted. His eyes widened. He smiled again. This time, it was for real. He closed his eyes. "I'm proud to be your meister too," he clearly said as he gently caressed their heads.

_(A/N: Kid is more matured now than before. He still cares a lot for symmetry but in this fan fic, he already learned to appreciate asymmetrical things because of Crona so please don't wonder why he's not so obsessed with symmetry anymore.)_

In the dispensary, Crona was sitting on a bed. Ragnarok was sitting beside her and was covering the wound on her hand with a bandage. "R-Ragnarok, I can do it by myself," said Crona. "Shut up," Ragnarok replied. "This will take long to be wrapped around your hand if you're going to do this on your own. I know you can't deal with this." Crona just looked down, feeling ashamed. "Nygus told me to do this. And she already gave me your medicine so stop worrying, okay?" Crona nodded. "Okay," she said. Outside the dispensary, Kid was standing along the wall, listening to Crona and Ragnarok's conversation. He was folding his arms and facing down. "Don't depend too much on the Black Blood, Crona," said Ragnarok. "But anyway, I won't let Asura hurt you again." His voice sent chills down Crona's spines. "I will," said Crona. "Thanks, Ragnarok." Kid sighed lightly as he closed his eyes then started to walk away from the room. Ragnarok just finished putting bandage on Crona's hand. He stood up and went to the dispensary's comfort room. Crona stood up and held her upper right arm. She stood at the door. The hallway was clear except when she looked to the left, there was a single person walking away which made Crona dumbfounded and gasped as she recognized the person. "Kid," she whispered. She looked down, feeling bad for almost forgetting about the one who truly cared about her aside from Maka and Marie.

"So it's between me, Ragnarok, and Asura," Kid said as he rested his arms and head on the fences of Shibusen's huge balcony. There were still no students around since classes aren't over yet for the day. "Maybe I should just give up." Kid looked down at his black shoes. His arms were still resting on the fences. Later, Soul arrived. "Kid, _what are you doing here all by yourself_?" he said to Kid as he walked towards him. Kid looked up and turned around to face Soul. His lower right arm was still on the fence and he rested his left arm at his side. He smiled at Soul, glad to see his friend looking fine.

"I just needed some time alone," Kid replied.

"I see. Sorry. Should I leave?"

"No, it's okay. Stay as you please."

Soul stood next to Kid. Kid turned around and watched the setting sun with Soul. "You okay?" Soul asked Kid. "Yes, it's just that…" Soul stared at Kid, listening carefully to what he was going to say. "… Never mind," continued Kid. "Hey, Soul. Do you think a Death God could have special feelings for a certain someone they like?" Soul stared at Kid in surprise and blinked two times. He then started to burst out laughing which made Kid sweat drop.

"Don't tell me you're in love, Kid," said Soul as he continued laughing out loud.

"I'm not," Kid denied and blushed a little.

"But, Kid, you're blushing!"

Kid looked away. "You're just hallucinating, Soul. Please stop laughing and answer my serious question."

"Serious?" Soul laughed once more. His laugh faded and he said, "Okay, okay. I think it's alright if a Shinigami, someone _like you_, would actually have special feelings for someone."

Kid faced Soul with a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Because… It's cool." Soul smiled.

Kid smiled back. "Anything else?"

"Well… I just have this one question. Have your father ever fallen in love?"

"Of course." Kid watched the sun again. "I wouldn't be alive now if he hasn't fallen in love. But what was the use of it? Mother died early anyway. She was only a human."

"Kid, it's like you're wishing that Shinigami-sama shouldn't have fallen in love with your mom."

"Sometimes _I do _wish that, because that way, father wouldn't feel sad."

"Shinigami-sama's sad?"

"Hard to believe, I know. He's just trying to hide his true feelings behind that mask of his."

"But I thought he uses it so that people will be less afraid of him."

Kid rolled his eyes. "That's the other reason. Anyway, the point is… Father broke his heart. If he never loved a woman, there wouldn't be a big hole in his world."

"_If he never loved a woman, there would be no Death the Kid."_

"Exactly. But I don't deserve to live." Kid looked down on the city starting to darken. He smiled despite of the sad truth.

"No, Kid. Your father deserved to love and you deserve to live. It's normal for humans. Anyone would cry if their loved-one dies."

"But, Soul. It's not only because of that. It's also sad to know and understand that as a shinigami, you would outlive others… your friends, teachers and enemies, no matter how much you almost lose your life already."

Soul's eyes widened at Kid. "You mean you don't… die?"

"Not quite. I will but not as soon as possible. You know father is very old already. He may act like a child now, but sooner or later, I'll be losing him."

"I understand that, Kid. But If I were you, I should feel lucky that I can live longer than others." Soul grinned.

"You can't be happy knowing that someday you will see your friends die naturally or not. And at some point of time, you couldn't do anything for them anymore because if it's their time to die already, they die." Kid sighed. "_No one can cheat death_."

Soul became quiet. He knew that he is one of those friends who Kid was referring to. "Kid," he said as placed a hand on Kid's shoulder. Kid looked at him. "Is this why you asked that first question? You're not just afraid to lose your friends, but also someone very special to you."

Soul smiled and Kid smiled back. "Yeah," said Kid.

"So who's this special person? Is it Crona?"

"What? No…" Kid denied as he turned away.

"Oh, brother." Soul rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Stop denying, Kid. I can see it in your eyes. Hey, if _it is_ Crona… I want you to know that you shouldn't let Ragnarok and Asura prevent you from making Crona yours." Kid looked at Soul with a raised eyebrow. "You know?" he said. Soul sweat dropped. "So I was right," he thought. "I noticed," he corrected Kid and grinned. "Well, it's been a long talk. Maka's probably looking for me now."

"Thank you, Soul," said Kid.

"Don't mention it. Cool men help their friends."

"You never change." Kid smiled.

"Not like you." Soul chuckled. "I see you've changed, Kid. It's a great improvement but I miss you getting crazy over asymmetrical things. You always amused us."

"I'll be back to normal." Kid smirked.

"No, please don't. Seriously, I like you better now."

Kid laughed. Soul felt happy now that kid was laughing.

"Good luck with your position as Death God, Kid. We'll be supporting you." Soul dug his hands in his pockets then started to walk away. Kid turned around to see Soul. Soul stopped walking. "By the way, Kid. Don't you worry about Crona's life span. She's half witch, remember?"

Kid felt like something hard hit his head. "Of course!" He slapped his forehead as his eyes widened. "How could I forget? Thank you again, Soul." Soul was smiling at him then he continued walking. Just when he disappeared, the school (academy, rather) bell rang.

In Maka and Soul's apartment, Crona was in Maka's room, reading an encyclopaedia. Maka came in with bags of potato chips and one litre of apple juice.

"Here," said Maka. "I brought some refreshments for us. Soul is still cooking dinner so we just have to wait. But while waiting, I want to talk to you about some things." Maka gave Crona a glass of apple juice and bag potato chips.

"Thanks, Maka," said Crona as she held what Maka gave.

"Where's Ragnarok?"

"He's with Black Star right now."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Anyway, Crona, I've noticed… You've been looking depressed since we were in school this afternoon," said Maka as she sat down on the floor with Crona.

"Sorry, Maka," replied Crona. I'm just really not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" Worry was written all over Maka's face.

Crona was hugging her legs now. She looked into Maka's eyes then sighed. "I hope you can keep a secret."

Maka smiled. "I can."

"It's just about Kid…" Crona looked away for a few seconds.

"What about him?" Maka started eating.

"I-I-I want to say sorry to him. I think I had hurt his feelings. He had always been nice to me except our first meeting and I really haven't paid back the kindness yet."

"You don't have to pay back the kindness, Crona. You didn't ask for it. But if you feel like you should pay it back, then do it. No one's forcing you."

Crona nodded. "I will pay back." She drank a small amount of apple juice from her glass. "This apple juice tastes good."

"I'm glad you like it," said Maka as she smiled. "Did you know? Kid likes apples. Maybe he'll like it if you'll give him an apple or apple juice.

"I didn't know that."

"Well, a shinigami likes apples."

Crona stared at Maka's smiling face for a few seconds then she slowly stood up. "Thanks for the suggestion, Maka. I'd like to go now."

"Wait up." Maka stood up. "You haven't even eaten dinner yet." Crona sweat dropped. "It's alright. I'll just eat dinner back in the academy."

Crona was already walking on the sidewalk in Death City. There was a shiny red apple that Maka gave her in her shoulder bag. She kept looking down on the ground. The streets were clear. There were only a few people around already. Crona didn't want to come home yet. She wanted to see Kid and say sorry to him. But the chances of meeting him that night in Death City was slim.

"I wonder where Ragnarok is now," she thought. Rain drops started to fall. Crona looked up and thought, "Oh, no. It's raining already." Suddenly a black umbrella blocked her sight of the sky. She looked to the side and saw Kid who just came out of a book store. The two of them were under his black umbrella. They blinked at each other.

"K-Kid-kun!" Crona nervously exclaimed. She stepped backward a little. Kid just stepped forward to her. "If you get wet, you'll get sick." He held Crona's head which made Crona blushed a lot as he raised his umbrella exactly at the center above them. "I don't know how to deal with this," Crona thought. Her heart started beating fast.

Kid stopped holding Crona's head but they were still so close to each other since Kid's umbrella wasn't _that_ big. "You need to go back to school now, right?" Crona nodded as she was looking down. She didn't expect him to sound less unfriendly now. "I might as well escort you on your way there."

"N-no, Kid. Don't mind me. I'll just go back alone."

"You don't want me to help you anymore now, do you?"

Crona nodded once again.

Kid looked away. "I guess I don't have to ask why." He thought about what he and Ragnarok talked about yesterday.

Crona looked at Kid in curiosity.

"I… I want to be the one to help you now."

Kid was shocked. He faced Crona again who was just facing down. "Why?"

"Because… 'Cause you've been always helping me." Tears started to leak out from Crona's eyes and her voice started to sound like a child who's about to cry. "And it's just sad that I don't know how to fully pay back the kindness you gave to me."

Kid smiled at Crona. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Crona, you don't have to pay back anything to me," Kid gently whispered. "I always wanted to help you without expecting something in return."

"Kid, I'm sorry…" Tears started to fall from Crona's eyes. Crona cried in Kid's chest. She was crying while talking now. "I'm sorry… I-I almost forgot you since Ragnarok came back. I needed him but I realized… you were the one who was there for me instead of Ragnarok when I needed him the most. If you weren't there, I would be lifeless now." Kid's eyes widened. His heart felt really warm. He was too surprised to speak. He never thought that he was the person that kept Crona alive these past days. "Ragnarok's absence was killing me but thanks to Maka and especially you… I survived. Sorry, Kid."

"Please stop saying sorry. Not a million of misunderstandings between us can make me hate you… Because I know for sure since then that you're a good person, Crona, even when you have done bad things unintentionally. Please stop crying. I'm not mad at you."

Crona felt like her burden lightened up because she already told Kid her hidden feelings that always wanted to come out of her already and to know that Kid understood her was even more enlightening. She looked into Kid's beautiful golden eyes. Kid wiped the tears from Crona's face as he was already lost at her light blue eyes. Crona was wearing her usual black robe and Kid was wearing his black suit. It was cold, so cold that they both were growing pale, paler than they were already.

Kid started stroking Crona's hair which made Crona feel sleepy. He gently pressed his lips on Crona as he dropped his black umbrella. He held Crona's back and he was still running his fingers through her hair. Crona's face became hot. Her eyes widened as soon as when Kid and her lips met but slowly, she closed her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Kid's neck. They're lucky that there were no more people or vehicles around.

Small rain drops were falling down. The sound or rhythm of the rain was a little bit noisy yet sweet and pleasing to the ears. It helped in lessening the heat between the two who were standing on a sidewalk. Rain fell down on their faces but it did not stop what they were doing. Kid continued to kiss Crona passionately, as if he was trying to take way all the pain that Crona was feeling. It's like making Crona feel better was something that makes him feel happy too now, more than symmetry.

Crona didn't know what to do. It's like she wanted Kid to stop because she was about to faint already but at the same time, she didn't want him to stop. She knew what a kiss was, but she have never experienced before. She just decided to kiss him back lightly. Kid's lips were soft and the way he touched her was making her fall into a beautiful dream. But she realized the reality in front of her was better than any kind of dream.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's my first time to narrate a kissing scene so sorry if I suck. :D I'm assuming that Kid's a great kisser. Crona's lucky. (;I made two chapters in two days since I wasn't really busy. I was thinking of two songs while making this chapter, "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 and "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift. "Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain." __Thanks for reading! This fan fic is more into drama, friendship and romance so if I were you, I will expect less comedy. XD I'll update next week. ^^_


	7. Promise

__A/N: I said I will update next week but since I already have the ideas for chapter 7 and 8, I decided to make it earlier before I forget the ideas (too lazy to write them down on paper). I just needed some guide for this chapter. When I realized my idea for chapter 7 was relevant to a novel and a song that I've read and heard, I used the novel and the song as a guide. By the way, to the one who said I used Death Note reference for chapter 6, I say yes. I got the idea of shinigamis like apples from that series. I hope it's okay. ^^ Chapter 8 is supposed to be the last chapter. (8 is symmetrical!) But maybe it won't be if it turns out to be really long. I thank the person who's honest enough to tell me that she liked the previous chapter. I shall continue.__

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: PROMISE<strong>

T_he same mistakes that put you in your grave._

Small, sharp stones dug into Death the Kid's knees as he knelt at the edge of her mother's grave but good thing he was wearing his usual black pants so the stones weren't really a pain. He was sitting in seiza (kneeling on his own lower legs, with the feet under the buttocks, toes pointed backwards). He placed eight fresh red roses on top of the grave. He put each down slowly. There was no reason to hurry. He thought he was alone in the Death City's Cemetery so he felt comfortable. He looked up. It was still early morning and the weather was fine.

Kid remembered her mother's sweet smile. As the thought ran through his mind, he smiled as his eyes were closed. He then opened his eyes. He read the memorial plaque of her mother and her grave marker. He sighed as he finished reading. His eyes fell to the ground. "Mother," Kid whispered. "I promise… I'm not going to do the same mistakes that put you in your grave." A tear escaped Kid's eye but he quickly wiped it with his index finger as he glared at the stones in front of him. "I'm going to protect _her_ with my life and make sure she's safe no matter what happens." He was referring to Crona, the second most significant woman in his life now. He wouldn't let her die like how her mother died. He visited her mother's grave two days ago and told her about Crona for the first time.

"Rise yourself up now, reaper boy," said a guy who was standing against a tall tree that looked asymmetrical. He was a few meters behind Kid. Both of them wore black outfits, but he was wearing something more modern-looking, a black hoodie and tight black jeans. His hands were in his large _hoodie pockets_. "There's no point staying on the dirt." Kid looked back and surprisingly saw Ragnarok. He didn't know that he wasn't alone. He stood up firmly and looked at Ragnarok. "Please leave me alone," he said. "I'm still mourning for my mother." Ragnarok stepped forward to Kid. He was forced to be nice to him after _what_ happened because it was his fault and he needed help from him. "We all have dead to mourn but we don't have to do it so long," he replied. "Come on, Kid. Be the strong son your mother would be proud of." Kid was dumbfounded at Ragnarok's words. He smiled at him and said, "I will." He looked at the tree behind Ragnarok. He quickly faced down and covered his eyes with his hand. Ragnarok looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. Kid glared at Ragnarok who was now standing a meter away from him. His hand was now on his forehead. "How… how could you be with something that is completely asymmetrical?" he shouted. Ragnarok sweat dropped as his eyes furrowed. "You really are a sucker."

Black Star clenched his fist. "So are we just going to stick here until Crona frees herself from Asura and come back?" he said. Impatience was in his voice. Soul was sitting down on their couch with Maka in their living room. Other Spartoi members, including Black Star, were in front of them, some were sitting also and others were just standing. Maka's jaw hurt as she held her face tight to keep from crying. "No, of course not," she managed to say as she glanced at Soul. "Maka's right," said Tsubaki. "We have to save Crona." Black Star grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?" Before anyone got to reply Black Star, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," said Maka as she stood up and went to the door. She turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. It was Ragnarok and Kid. They stood beside each other and glanced at Maka. Both of them had serious faces.

"Crona… how could you kill your own mother?" said a voice inside Crona. "Me-Medusa?" stammered Crona. She was surrounded by darkness. "Yes, it's me, child." Crona gasped, "No…" she said. Medusa grinned. "Yes… and you have done a very unforgivable thing to me." Crona covered her mouth with her right hand and placed her other hand on her chest as her eyes widened. "Y'you're still alive? I-I don't understand. I already killed you!" She heard her mother laughing. "Have you forgotten, my child? You've always been a part of me… And I've always been a part of you. I don't die yet if you're still alive. I'm still here." Crona closed her eyes. "This can't be… This can't be!" she shouted as her tears fell to dark floor. She quickly opened her eyes and realized it was just a bad dream. She stared at the ceiling that looked unfamiliar. She held her forehead as her head ached. "Where am I?" she said weakly. She was confused. She slowly sat on the bed that didn't belong to her and she glanced around the exquisite room.

Not even a breeze played around her neck. The window was closed. Everything about the past few days was blurry in her memory. When she saw the large glassy window of the room, she guessed it was already afternoon and she wasn't in Death City anymore. She started to feel nervous. She tried hard to remember what happened. Then it hit her. A flashback came to her mind. She and Kid kissed under the rain. When she came home in Shibusen, she and Ragnarok had a fight because he knew what she and Kid did. He got jealous and he told her that you'll get sick because she got wet. He also told her that she should never be in love with Kid because he's out of her league. This made Crona depress and so she ran away. Ragnarok was too angry to care wherever she was going. Crona went to the desert alone. She regretted what she and Kid did. "He's out of my league," she whispered many times to herself until she fell asleep as she was already alone in a big hole in the desert, sitting alone and hugging herself. When she woke up, she was already in Asura's house and she had a fever.

The door creaked as it opened. Crona felt like her blood heated up more than it was already when she turned to Asura. He came in. He was wearing a white sweater with black pants. He was holding a medicine, glass of water, a face towel and a pair of normal clothes. Crona hid held the white blanket on the bed and hid the lower part of her face. She was already trembling. "What does he want from me?" she wondered. Asura sat on the end on the bed a little far away from Crona. He placed the things he was holding on the bed. Crona watched the things on the bed then she nervously looked at Asura. Asura glanced at Crona with solemn eyes. "I'm sorry," he said gently. "I couldn't have let you just die in the desert."

* * *

><p><em>Sources: <em>

_Novel- "Parvanah's Journey" by Deborah Ellis; Song- "Sweet and Low" by Augustana_


	8. Stein Junior

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 8: STEIN JR.<span>**

_Welcome to the world of insanity._**  
><strong>

Liz Thompson yawned and stretched herself awake the next morning. She had been sleeping in the library for one hour already. At the same time, Death the Kid was reading a book about Demon Gods. Liz' head and arms were rested on a table while she sat on one of the library's chairs.

"Finally," said Kid, "You're awake." He stood next to Liz with the book in both of his hands.

"Aren't you finished, Kid?" said Liz, looking sleepy at Kid. She placed her elbow on the table then rested her head on her palm.

"Not yet." He opened the book. "Where's Patty?" he said without looking at Liz.

Liz sighed, knowing that she'll be waiting for Kid for probably another one hour since he's not yet done with his business. "She's with Ragnarok," she replied.

Kid's eyes furrowed. "That's unusual," he said, still reading the book. "What are those two doing together?"

Liz sat straight, closed her eyes and shrugged. "Maybe they're training or something."

"Training for what?" He gave Liz a suspicious look.

Liz looked at Kid. She smiled and said, "For battle part two."

The sound of beating of human body and darkness almost filled the whole room. There was only one light bulb visible. It emitted yellow light and it was hung above the boxing ring. Ragnarok gave one final punch to Patty's shoulder which made her fall to the floor.

Patty winced as she closed her eyes. She held her shoulder, wishing it would stop aching.

"Sorry for that," Ragnarok said to Patty in a sad voice. He was already looking tired. Sweat droplets were running down his face. His shadow was on Patty. He blocked the only light of the room from her as he led a hand to her.

Patty looked at Ragnarok's hand then his face quizzically. She now realized and accepted that he really has a soft side despite that she was angry at him for beating her up. She smirked then grabbed his hand.

Ragnarok pulled up Patty. Unfortunately, both of them weren't aware that Patty's legs were still weak. She was about to fell to the ground.

Ragnarok quickly caught Patty in his arms. Their eyes widened as they were both shocked.

"Oh, shit," Ragnarok thought as he gritted his teeth. He was ashamed of his sudden action. He gently placed Patty on the floor. "Can't you stand up?"

Patty kept looking away from Ragnarok. He didn't want to see her blushing. She shook her head as she said, "My legs just hurt."

"Again, I'm sorry," Ragnarok said. He knelt down with Patty.

Patty smiled at Ragnarok. "It's fine," she said. She was still holding her shoulder. "You're really good. You should join Shibusen's boxing team."

"Thanks but I'm not interested." He looked away.

"Why not?" The smile on Patty's face faded.

"Look." He faced to Patty with a serious face. "If I do, I'll be busy. I don't want to be. I want to be there for my meister 24/7 once I got her back already."

"That's really nice of you, Ragnarok. But don't you think that Crona might be busy with some other things too?"

Ragnarok raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like… Hmm." Patty stared at the ground and thought for a few seconds. "She and Kid could go on a date."

Ragnarok smirked. "In your dreams," he said. "I won't let that happen." He stood up.

"Well, it kind of happened already," she said in a little voice.

"What?"

"Nothing." Patty looked up at Ragnarok as she hugged her legs. "Do you hate Kid?"

Ragnarok practically laughed. "I'd beat the crap out of him, so yes, I do. But I realized I'd rather waste my strength on saving Crona from that damn Asura instead." He clenched his fists.

Patty giggled. "You can't beat Kid, you know."

Ragnarok glared at Patty. "Even if I can, I wouldn't since I pity you and your sister. You might cry when you see your meister die."

Patty's face turned to anger. "We may cry but we'll make sure you die as well if you do that."

Ragnarok was dumbfounded. He never heard Patty sounding angry before. "Whatever. Anyway, if you can't stand up, I might as well carry you."

"Really?" Patty smiled at Ragnarok.

"In your weapon form, that is."

Patty frowned and said, "Fine."

Crona looked outside from a large window in a hallway in Asura's castle. She saw that the sky was red. Complicated mysterious sounds were echoing everywhere which was driving Crona insane.

"The whole world's being encompassed by madness," she whispered to herself. She bit her lip and thought, "I have to stop this somehow."

"Your friends will come to get you," said Asura. He startled Crona.

Crona looked back with a serious face. "Please don't hurt them."

"Don't worry." Asura smiled as he moved closer to Crona. "They'll be safe if they stop searching for you."

"Y-you mean… the farther they are away from me, the safer they are?"

Asura nodded. "If you want that, you have no choice to be my queen here."

Crona became silent for a few seconds. She looked down at the floor to think. "There's probably no other solution," she thought. "I-I don't want to be imprisoned again," she said to Asura.

"You won't be. I promise you," said Asura as he kissed Crona's head lightly. Her hair smelled nice.

Crona flinched. She stepped back away from Asura. "I will do what you want for the sake of my friends. But I want you to know… I'd rather be with Ragnarok in the dark for five days or more than to be with someone like you in this dreadful place for eternity."

Asura frowned. "Fine," he said. "But I guess I still have to make you fall in love with me."

"Don't count on it," said Crona in a very small voice.

"What was that?"

Crona shook her head. "N-nothing."

"You better change your attitude or else I'll be the one to change it. Anyway, I have to go." Asura turned around and started to walk away.

"W-wait! You can't leave me alone here."

He looked back. "It's funny that you're still not used to this kind of place. I believe this is relevant to how you lived before."

"This reminds me so much of my past, no, this is worse," Crona said weakly, hating the fact that Asura was right. The sound of a scream pierced her ears. She closed her eyes. "Even so, I don't want it here."

"You can go back to your room. I'll go get you something."

Asura continued walking. He disappeared into darkness. Crona was left alone in the hallway once again. She looked outside and touched the window. "Kid…" she whispered. She closed her eyes and pressed her had against the glass.

Kid put his writing things back into his drawer after writing a journal. Liz was already calling him from downstairs to eat dinner. He thought about Crona one last time. He desperately wanted to save her but still he didn't know how. It was hard even though he's not only one who's making a plan.

"This wouldn't have happen if I didn't believe that she'll be fine," he said to himself. He looked up at the ceiling then covered his eyes with one hand.

"Kid!" called Liz for the third time. Kid rose from his comfort chair and switched off his desk lamp.

The only noise in the Gallows Mansions' dining room was the sound of utensils. Death the Kid and the Thompson Sisters were already eating dinner together.

"Kid-kun, are you mad at Ragnarok?" Patty asked Kid, breaking the silence.

Kid didn't say a word. He just kept slicing the meat on his plate. He was too mad at Ragnarok to admit it. Liz glanced at Kid then at Patty.

"Patty, of course he is," said Liz, replying for Kid. "Who wouldn't be mad at that bastard?"

"Oh, but I'm not mad at him," said Patty as she drank cold water from her glass.

Kid and Liz stared at Patty. "Seriously?" said Liz.

"Yes. I know he was really just concerned for Crona."

"If he cared for Crona," Kid finally spoke, "then why did he just let her run away?"

Liz and Patty became speechless for a few seconds, especially Patty.

"That guy deserves to get beaten up," said Liz.

"That reminds me," said Kid. "How was the training, Patty?"

"It was tiring but it was really fun. I lost to Ragnarok though. The good thing is that I realized that Ragnarok's not that bad."

"Don't get too close with that guy. He's trouble." Kid stood up. "Please prepare for tomorrow's battle." He picked up his plate with his utensils and walked into the kitchen.

Liz and Patty glanced at each other. "You heard him," said Liz to Patty.

On the next day, Kid went to the office of Yumi Azusa in the academy after their morning session.

"Sensei, we've been looking for Crona the whole afternoon yesterday and we still haven't found her," said Kid. "We're running out of clues."

"Kid, you have to go to your friends now. Look," Azusa pointed at her window with her index fingers. Kid's eyes widened.

The academy's bell rang. It was lunch break already. Spartoi came out of the school and noticed that the sky was back to normal. The sun that looked like a child molester was back in the sky, laughing like a maniac.

"What the heck?" said Soul. He watched the sky.

Ox stood behind Soul. "It's most likely that Crona might have killed Asura already or she decided to stay with him to stop him spreading madness."

Spartoi, including Kid now, heard Ox then looked at him.

"Crona's sacrificing herself," said Kid as he gritted his teeth and glared at the ground.

"If we don't save Crona, Asura would stop insanity, but we can't just let her stay with that creep when she doesn't want to!" said Maka.

Kid stared at Maka. "Exactly," he said.

"Oh, please," said Ragnarok sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "She probably wants to be with that so called creep."

Maka gave Ragnarok a Maka Chop. "Don't you say that, especially when it's your entire fault!"

Ragnarok rubbed his head. "Hey, pigtail! Don't go blaming it all on me! Are you forgetting that reaper boy also caused this?"

"And are you forgetting that I would take responsibility?" Kid said calmly to Ragnarok, but it was clear that he was pissed.

"Kid didn't do anything bad. He was just trying to help Crona!"

"Damnit! He helped in a bad way!"

Ragnarok and Maka's face was getting close to each other now.

"You're the only one who thinks like that since you also have special feelings for Crona!"

"Are you trying to make me laugh? It's already funny enough just by looking at your face! Crona is just my meister. I owe her so I need to protect her. It's simple as that!"

Maka was about to say something again but Kid stopped her. He placed a hand on Maka's shoulder. "We're wasting our time," he said. "There's no point in arguing." Maka looked at Kid then nodded solemnly.

Soul stood between the two. Kid stopped holding Maka. "Kid, your father needs to talk to you."

In the Death Room, Lord Death told Kid that he and Asura talked through to each other the mirror in that room. He told him that Asura stopped the madness for Crona.

Kid looked down. "Ox was right," he said. "Father, we can't be rest assured that Asura will forsake madness forever now that he's got Crona."

"I understand you want to save Crona, son. But you should know that Crona volunteered with the deal."

Kid felt like his heart was stabbed. "Is she really doing this for us or has she really fallen in love with Asura already? This makes me sick," he thought then quickly put the thought aside. It wasn't time for useless emotions. It never was. What was important was to save their friend.

"We're still going to save Crona. We're not sure if she's safe. Just because Asura said so doesn't mean we should believe him. I don't trust him one bit."

"Okay, son. You might be right. Good luck! We will back you up."

Kid smiled. "Thank you, father." He turned around went outside the room. "Crona, we will find you," he said as he stood against the doors of Death Room. His hands were still on the door knobs.

"So I guess the blood-producing moon will be present later too," said Stein Jr., looking up at the sun. He stood beside Professor Stein on the balcony of their house.

"That's right," said Stein. "You'll finally see it for the first time."

Stein Jr. smiled. "I can't wait to see it."

"Stein, I'm going to the academy," called Marie who was inside the house.

"Take care, dear," Stein called back. "Wouldn't you like to go to mommy, Junior?" he asked Stein Jr.

Junior shook his head. "I don't want to leave you, dad."

Stein placed his hand on Junior's head then his face. He had a scar on his face like his dad. "I guarantee that you'll grow up like me."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the late update. Please excuse the typos (if there is any). I will edit them next time. BTW, I have a picture of Stein Jr. If anyone wants to see it, just ask me and I'll post it on my tumblr__. Then you can check it out. _


	9. Lost Memories

_A/N: This chapter is modified a lot. Or in other words, this chapter is a remake. If you already read this before, read it again. It has some changes now because of some reasons (reasons are in my author's note on chapter 10). Reread this to avoid confusion. Please and thank you. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**CHAPTER 9: LOST MEMORIES**

_A Heart Full of Guilt_

"When I was a little girl, one of the rules at home that I did not like at all was to be made to read a book about killing people," Crona thought as she closed her eyes. Her body and half of her face were in the hot water of the bath tub. She was all alone in a bath room in Asura's castle located on the moon. "But that's all I can remember…" she continued, "just my childhood." A tear escaped from her left eye, feeling sad that she couldn't remember her life after her childhood years. All that she only knew now was that she's soon to be Asura's wife for the sake of the power of madness to be preserved, regardless if she wanted it or not.

In the midst of darkness, a boy with three white lines on one side of his head appeared. Rain drops were falling on his blurry face. "_Please stop crying_," he softly said to her. Crona's vision became clearer and she saw that the boy had beautiful solemn gold eyes. He only seemed a little familiar to her. She didn't know who he was; she really wished she did though. She smiled at the boy then reached for his face but when her hand was already one centimetre away from his cheeks he quickly faded into darkness when she heard five consecutive loud knocks on the bathroom's door. She quickly opened her eyes, slowly stood up from the bath tub and put on her bath robe.

"Who-who is it?" Crona asked with a shaky voice as she stepped closer to the door, holding the doorknob. "It's me, Stallian," the guy at the other side of the door replied. Crona opened the door and saw one of Asura's servants. "Lady Crona, we're going to have intruders!" Stallian said. "Master Asura wants you in his room now!" Crona's eyes widened. "Asura's home already?" she thought then nodded at Stallian. "I'll be there soon," she replied with a face of determination.

Inside Shibusen's new airship that was now flying in the air towards the moon, Death the Kid was getting ready to get out the ship using Beelzebub to save Crona and kill Asura. A couple of trained men for battle from Death City and Ragnarok were behind him as backups. The rest of the Spartoi members were also getting ready too but they were instructed that Kid and Ragnarok should go first then them. "Professor, permission to leave," said Kid to Stein. "Go ahead," replied Stein. Kid turned around. "Be careful," Stein added. Kid looked back and smiled at Stein. "Don't worry," he reassured, "I won't die." He opened one of the airship's doors to the outside, looked down at the moon and spotted living creatures. Without further hesitation, he summoned Beelzebub, hopped on it and flew towards his enemies. He started fighting an evil clown named Kaguya even before he reached the moon's surface. Kaguya was blocking his way. When he finally succeeded in defeating her, Maka and the others followed.

"So we meet again, traitor," Black star sternly said to Justin Law. He was holding Tsubaki in Shadow Star: Zeroth Form - Masamune. The others, except Kid and Ragnarok, were behind him. Justin grinned at them. "Prepare to die, children," he said.

Crona was on her way to Asura's room now. She was running in the corridors. She fell to the ground when a loud explosion was released downstairs and shook the castle. The hallway lights went off. Darkness surrounded Crona. "What's happening?" she asked herself as she tried to stand up. She looked terrified and confused. Suddenly, her eyes widened when she spotted light from a flashlight above her and when she heard two unfamiliar voices far behind. The voices belonged to Ragnarok and Kid who she didn't recognize. "I think we've lost them," said Kid to Ragnarok, referring to Asura's servants. He was holding a small flashlight as he and Ragnarok were already walking in the corridors, not so far away from where Crona was. Crona then continued running. She was panting like crazy. She was scared of whatever or whoever was behind her. She feared that they were going to kill her and Asura. They didn't see her though.

"Asura…" Crona said in a small voice as her breathing became normal. She had been running fast through the hallways even though it was dark. There was moonlight coming from the large windows. It was a good thing that she already memorized the way to Asura's room. When she finally stood outside his room, first, she hesitated to knock. She hoped that the two guys who seemed to be following her earlier have lost their way already and just tried to give up. She gently placed her forehead and fist on one of the doors to start knocking on it. The door knobs turned. She didn't even get to knock yet. She quickly stepped back and lifted her eyes as the door opened. She smiled when she saw Asura. She hasn't seen him all day. Asura grabbed her hand then pulled her into the room with great force. He locked the door behind them.

The room was lightened by a contemporary candle crystal chandelier that was hung on the ceiling at the center of the room. Asura held Crona's arm then covered her mouth. He was behind her and was leaning his ear on the door. "Asura?" said Crona. But her words weren't clear since Asura's hand was blocking them. "They will not take you away from me," he whispered to Crona.

Crona pushed Asura's hands away from her mouth as she looked up at him. "Asura, what's going on?" asked Crona, sounding desperate to know the answer. "Why are those people trying to kill us? Have we done something wrong?"

"No, Crona," Asura replied. He held Crona's shoulder with both hands and made her face to him. "We didn't. Your mother promised me that when you grow up, you'll be mine. Those people who are now attacking us took you away from me."

Fear left Crona and was replaced by anger. She glared at Asura and coldly said, "Then they're the ones who deserve to get killed. I may not remember getting captured by them but you're the only I got right now so I put my trust in you." A smile formed on Asura's face.

Suddenly Death the Kid and Ragnarok kicked the door of the room and the door slammed open which made Asura and Crona fall to the ground. The doors started to creak then they fell off as well. Ragnarok's hand was a sword. Kid was holding Liz and Patty. He pointed them at Asura who only looked calm. Kid and Ragnarok glared down at the Demon God. Asura was still holding Crona's shoulder. He actually protected her from Kid and Ragnarok's violent entrance. When Kid glanced at the person next to Asura, his eyes widened and he felt rigid. Crona glanced back at Kid with a face that was mixture of anger and confusion. But somewhere very deep inside her, she felt that she already met this stranger she was looking at before.

"What a pleasant surprise," said Asura as he smiled at the two who were standing in front of him. "Get your filthy hands off of my meister!" said Ragnarok to Asura. "Meister?" said Crona as she glanced at Ragnarok. She and Asura stood up. Asura stopped holding Crona. Ragnarok looked at Crona quizzically. "You idiot. Have you forgotten what a meister is?" Crona glared at Ragnarok.

"I'm really glad that you and your friends came, Death the Kid," said Asura as he was smiling. He dug his hands into his pockets. Kid gritted his teeth. "I'd like to see you get killed by my dear Crona." He held Crona's head and pulled her close to him. He smelled her hair and smirked at Kid and Ragnarok.

"You make me want to tear you into pieces even more," said Kid. "Didn't you hear what I say?" said Ragnarok. He was getting angrier, even angrier than Kid, now that he's witnessed something very despicable. "I said GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY MEISTER!" he shouted at Asura as he ran towards him and stabbed him with his other arm that turned into a sword. Some of Asura's blood got onto Crona's face. Asura slowly fell to the ground once again. Tears started to form in Crona's eyes. "Asura!" she knelt to the ground with him and held his hand. Kid and Ragnarok were shocked to see Crona's action. They didn't expect her to fall in love for Asura too fast. "Kill them for me," Asura whispered. Crona nodded as Asura wiped her tears away from her face and stood up. "I'll deal with the others downstairs."

Ragnarok stepped back as he glared at Asura. He was still panting. Death the Kid stood next to Ragnarok, ready to kill anyone. "Asura the kishin, as God of Death, I'll never forgive you for taking Crona away from us," he said. "Therefore you deserve to die." He raised his two guns and pointed them at Asura. Crona looked back with an angry face. She quickly stood up and blocked Kid's strong attack with her magic. "Crona, get out of the way!" said Ragnarok. Asura released a strong energy that made Kid and Ragnarok fall to the ground. He walked pass through them and went downstairs to fight with the other Spartoi members. "Hey, come back here!" Ragnarok shouted at Asura. Suddenly, his breath stopped when a sharp object went pass through him. "Uh," he uttered as the pain started to go around his body, making him weaker. He looked back and was surprised to see Crona, holding a magical sword that was still injected to his body. "Ragnarok!" said Patty. She changed back into her human form and ran to Ragnarok's side. "Patty, you're not supposed to transform back yet!" said Kid. "Kid, we have to help Ragnarok," said Liz. She too changed back and helped her sister. The happening happened too fast for Kid to be able to save Ragnarok. Now that his weapons refused to change back into their weapon forms, he had no choice but to stop fighting.

Black blood was already falling to the ground from Ragnarok's body. Crona's eyes widened as she stared at the blood. "Black… blood? I-I thought I'm the only one who has that." She let go of the sword, held her arm then stepped away from them. The magical sword started to disappear but Ragnarok's wound wasn't. Liz and Patty held Ragnarok. "We have to get Kim, she can heal him!" said Liz to Patty who was crying now. Patty nodded. "Kid, we have to go, we'll come back for you," Liz continued. Kid nodded at her. "Please be careful," he said. Liz and Patty started to lift Ragnarok from the ground and they slowly went out of the room.

Kid glanced at Crona who was standing in a corner now, hugging herself with a heart full of guilt. He mustered courage then said, "Who are you?" Crona didn't look back. "I'm C-Crona. And I'm sorry," she said. "Liar." Crona was shocked to hear the word. He glanced at Kid now. "You couldn't be Crona," kid continued. "The real Crona wouldn't kill Ragnarok, her weapon since she was a child." Memories of Ragnarok started to come back to her mind but it was vague. "I…" she covered her eyes. "I don't know. I don't remember well," she admitted. Kid stepped closer to Crona. "You forgot about Ragnarok?" Before Crona could reply, trained men from the academy entered the room. Others helped Patty and Liz. One of them in the room stood in front of Crona and put handcuffs on her wrists. Crona tolerated his action. She thought she deserved to be in prison.

"Take that away! She's not a criminal," said Kid. "I thought you said this isn't Crona Makenshi, sir?" said the guy. "How the hell did he hear me?" Kid thought. "I was wrong," he calmly told the guy. "This _is_ Crona. I believe she only lost her memories." Crona's eyes widened and glanced at Kid. She almost agreed to what Kid said. She believed that there was a big possibility that he was right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_A/N: A picture of the Shibusen's new airship can be seen on Soul Eater chapter 90 page 31. Continue reading as you wish and feel free to review._


	10. Battle Part 2

_A/N: Chapter 9 was kind of rushed and there were many errors. See, my outline for that chapter that I was supposed to use in making it got lost so I had to remake it. I like the old one though. Too bad I forgot my ideas that I used in the old outline. I really needed to remember them as I was making the new outline. Anyway, I already found the old outline! ^^ So to those who already read chapter 9 last week (Oct. 11, '11), you might want to reread that chapter before reading chapter 10 because I made some changes using the old outline now. I recently read Soul Eater chapter 91 which gave me ideas for the remake of chapter 9. I'm so sorry for the failures and confusion._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: BATTLE PART TWO<strong>

_Prince Charming has come to rescue!_

The chandelier started flickering but the sight of the black blood on the floor was still clear and hasn't dried up yet. "We're going to lock her up somewhere in the airship for the mean time," one of Death City's soldiers said. Kid nodded. The soldier turned around and joined the others in going back to the airship with an unconscious Crona, leaving Kid alone in the room. Apparently, they have injected something to Crona's upper arm to make her fall asleep.

The room became silent but Kid knew that outside, there was a war going on and he was excused from joining it since it was his responsibility to deal with Crona instead. He placed a hand on the room's wall and watched the bloody floor. Once again, there was sadness in his eyes as he remembered Crona's smiling face before. Compare to the one he saw recently, it was Crona's face, yes, but it looked empty. It seemed like she wasn't the girl he used to know. Crona didn't even recognize him anymore and it was just too painful for Kid to think about.

"Young master, aren't you coming?" said the soldier, appearing outside the open doors of the room. Kid turned around to face him. "This building will probably fall down into pieces soon," Kid replied. I wouldn't want to be here to witness that." The soldier smiled. "Come on," he said. Kid started following him. He was led to the exit of the castle.

Outside, Kid and the soldier stood on the slightly shaking ground. They heard blasting of powers and saw the sky turning into different colors. "Maybe I should help them now," said Kid as he glanced at the battle that was going on from afar. "No," said the soldier. "Your father said that you can do that later. And besides, you don't have your weapons." Kid twitched as he was annoyed that his weapons left him to save Ragnarok. He frowned a little and glared at the soldier. "Tell my father that I don't want to see my friends die." The soldier looked down at Kid seriously and was speechless for a few seconds. "You have to believe in your friends. They won't die that easily." Kid's frown started to fade and he looked away. "I believe in them. I'm just afraid that I'll lose them." The soldier smiled and placed a hand on Kid's shoulder. Kid looked up at the soldier, shocked. "You're a nice kid. Now I have the surety that you'll become an honourable God of Death like your father." A smile slowly formed on Kid's face. "Thank you," he said. Another soldier suddenly stood in front of the two and said, "Death the Kid, Professor Stein needs to see you."

Kid walked into a room in the airship. Stein spun his seat to face him. Azusa, Marie, Sid and Spirit stood behind him. "You're finally here," Stein said calmly with a smile. "I heard you needed to see me," replied Kid as he walked closer to them. "Well, we just want to congratulate you for your good job in getting Crona." Kid felt some hesitation in him. "Actually, professor, she just surrendered herself to us after stabbing Ragnarok." Stein tilted his head in wonder. "Oh? How unexpected." Stein rubbed his chin. "Anyway, Crona's probably awake now. I ask of you to check her out and try to talk her. She probably needs someone now who'll explain _everything_ to her.

"Everything huh," Kid said, feeling a bit burdened. "After that, you can help out Maka and the others," said Spirit. "I will." Kid turned around and started to walk away. He walked through the hallways with his hands in his pockets. He stood outside the room where Crona was. He gathered up strength, breathed in and sighed. He gently turned the door knob and slowly opened the door and saw the room was dark.

There was one girl sitting on a bed on the left side of the room. She wore a white large t-shirt with mini black shorts which exposed her pale legs that were curled up and she was hugging them. Her head rested on her knees. Kid frowned when he saw that she had leg irons on her legs. Crona looked so sad, so sad that Kid just wanted to cuddle her in his arms and make her feel warm. There was a moment of silence but Kid finally said something. He stood in front of her.

"Crona?" said Kid.

"What are you doing here?" Crona said, still facing down. She was surprised to hear the voice of the stranger she encountered a while ago.

"This is like the time I met you in your room after you killed your mother," said Kid instead of answering Crona's question.

Crona's eyes widened and she looked up at Kid. "I killed my own mother?" She stammered and felt like crying.

Kid nodded. "Just like how you almost killed Ragnarok, your weapon and partner. You're lucky he's still alive. Professor Stein's treating him right now."

"I'm sorry… I remember Ragnarok. But I don't understand… why don't I remember you? Y-you seem to know me well more than I know myself."

"It's simple. Asura erased your memories."

"Asura? But he said I got only into an accident which caused me to be like this."

"You shouldn't trust that liar. He's the source of madness. You know that very well, don't you?"

Crona nodded. "I didn't have anyone to trust, only Asura. I believed that he saved me from the accident I've got into."

"Listen, Crona. The only accident that happened was that you got kidnapped by Asura after running away from Ragnarok on a rainy evening."

Crona started to feel confuse. "But… why did I run away from him when he's my partner?"

"You guys fought because you got wet from the rain… also… because of me." Kid faced down.

"Who… who are you?"

"I'm Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death. But they call me Kid. " He glanced at Crona with solemn eyes.

"Kid?" Crona looked away. "Lord Death is… Asura's enemy."

"That's right. But don't worry. You're not on Asura's side anymore, are you? So you're not our enemy. You never were since the day you became a part of us."

Kid took out keys from his pockets, sat next to Crona and started unlocking the leg irons on her legs. "… And you don't deserve these chains."

"Why are you doing this? I'm destined to be like Asura. I'm supposed to be your enemy. I'm a demon." Crona felt uneasy. She moved away a little.

Kid smiled. "I'm doing this because… Crona, I love you." He was done unlocking the leg irons and he stared into Crona's eyes as he spoke.

Crona became speechless. She was too shocked to speak. She only looked at Kid with great hesitation. She felt like she was turned into a stone but she felt warm inside. She didn't know exactly what love was but she was sure that she already felt it for someone special other than her father before. She looked down and gripped the end of her blanket. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"H-how could you love someone who is so different from you? Who… Who would have tried to kill you?"

Kid smiled again. "I asked that question to myself too." Kid rested his back on the wall and curled up his legs. He was sitting a meter away from Crona now. "I'm the type of guy who loves symmetry or balance. People consider you as asymmetrical. You know… I hate asymmetrical things."

Crona bit her lower lip. She agreed with the fact that she was the opposite of what Kid liked and she started to feel bad for herself. She knew that balance was a good thing. But she didn't have to care. Knowing that Kid actually loves her, she started to guess that he was just being sarcastic.

"But you're the only asymmetrical entity in the universe that I have ever loved… I love you for who you are not for what you are. And yes, you may be a demon. But to me, you're an angel who's only disguised as a demon." Tears started to fall from Crona's eyes and she wiped them away quietly. "What's wrong?" Kid scooted closer to Crona and watched her. Crona shook her head. "Nothing… it's just that… No one has ever told that they love me before. And it's just… too much for me to handle those words… especially from someone like you." Crona sniffed. Kid smiled then he wrapped his around Crona which made her stop breathing for a moment. Her memories of Kid started to come back.

"I didn't want to rest until I got you back from Asura. I'm glad you're here with me again. I promised to my mom that I'll protect you with my life and make sure you're safe no matter what happens. I don't want to lose you like I lost her. Crona, I missed you so bad. Please don't run away ever again."

Crona wasn't sure what to say that would be good enough. But she was now sure that Kid wasn't being sarcastic at all. She could feel in his warmth and voice. She felt a liquid on running down on the side of her neck. She realized it was a tear from Kid's eyes. He was crying now too, but it wasn't really obvious since he cried silently not like her who couldn't control her emotions anymore.

"I won't, Kid," she managed to say.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought this would be the last chapter. I was wrong. I guess I'll add one more chapter (which is the last chapter. Thank you for reading. :)


	11. Recovery

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: RECOVERY<strong>

_She came back for him._

Kid grabbed a spartoi uniform for Crona from a closet in Kid's room in the airship.

"Professor Stein told me to give this to you," said Kid to Crona. He handed over the uniform to her.

Crona stared at the uniform for a few seconds and said, "This almost looks like what Maka was wearing." She already remembered Maka which lessened Kid's problems.

"That's because it's a uniform. Anyway, I'm glad you remember Maka now."

"I-I've been thinking of her lately after I finally remembered you." Crona looked at the ground, holding the uniform.

Kid smiled. "She misses you."

"Really?" Crona said as she glanced at Kid.

Kid nodded. "I leave you here to change," he said then turned around and started to walk away, "I'll be going out now."

"Kid, wait." Crona held the end of Kid's black shirt.

Kid glanced back. "Is there something the matter?"

"I just… don't think that I deserve to wear this." Crona looked down once again. Her other hand was holding the uniform against her chest and the other on Kid's shirt.

Kid patted Crona's head and smiled again. "Don't be silly. Of course you deserve that, especially now that you're back on the good side."

Crona glanced up at him still with worried eyes but she smiled a little anyway. "O-okay," she said. "By the way, I noticed that you got taller than me now."

Kid chuckled. "Crona, boys naturally grow taller than girls even when they have the same age."

"Oh…" Crona uttered.

"Now, please hurry up. Maka and the others need us."

Crona nodded then Kid continued in going outside the room. Crona locked the room, placed the uniform on the bed and watched it for a moment. She sighed then started to strip to change into her new uniform.

Fifteen minutes later, Crona and Kid was already running in the hallways towards the exit of the airship. "What weapon are you going to use?" Kid said in between breaths as he was running.

"I'll just use magic," replied Crona who was running with Kid.

"I didn't know you use magic."

"I just learned it somehow from mother."

Kid watched Crona quizzically, feeling sceptic about Medusa teaching her child about magic when she didn't want to. He and Crona finally came to a stop.

"I know your mother never wanted you to learn magic but still, I guess she was able to teach you some, huh?" said Kid.

"Yeah and I just read more about it in the academy's library," replied Crona.

Kid opened the door. He and Crona quickly jumped down and ran towards the battle. They saw that the others except Maka without weapon anymore were already knocked down.

"It's time for you to meet your creator," said Asura to Maka who was grimacing and feeling very weak already. Asura was holding Maka's neck and lifting her up. Soul was on the ground with the others. When Asura saw Crona and Kid, he grinned. He was standing on a high rock.

"Don't you dare kill her or you'll pay for it, Asura!" shouted Kid who was full of anger now.

"This is the end for your friend, reaper boy." Asura laughed like a maniac.

Kid grunted. He glanced around for a few seconds and saw his helpless friends on the ground. The death scythes who helped were also with them. They were all unconscious already and they seemed like they were dead. Kid didn't have time to check if they were still alive since. They were far away and Asura could kill Maka at any time. Crona stood behind Kid, shaking a little.

Asura stopped laughing and said to Crona, "Oh. And thank you, my dear. I couldn't have done it without you."

Kid was dumbfounded. He turned around to face Crona. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Crona, what's the meaning of this?"

"I-I didn't mean…" Crona started.

"Go on, Crona, tell him the truth," said Asura, smiling down at them and still holding Maka.

"What truth?" said Kid. "Crona, don't tell me you lied to us." There was harshness in his voice.

Crona looked up and shouted, "Asura, you said no one would get hurt if I just obey you! You gave your word!"

"Sarcasm was the only way since beating the shit out of people is illegal to you," said Asura sternly. "But I would actually keep my word if only your foolish friends didn't come for you who have betrayed them and came to my side."

"You… betrayed us?" said Kid to Crona.

"I-I didn't do it, Kid! I never agreed to betray you guys!

"Let… me… go…" said Maka. Asura looked down and smirked at Maka. "As you wish," he said. Maka's eyes widened.

"You're a traitor…" Kid stepped back a few steps and closed his eyes. "You lied to us!"

Crona felt like her heart was stabbed. Tears started to form in her eyes. "No. Kid, I—"

Crona's words were cut when she saw Maka was falling towards Kid. Kid caught Maka in his arms but they both hit the ground with a loud thud. Kid grimaced as he was holding Maka now. Maka was lying on Kid's chest. Her face was bloody.

"Maka!" screamed Crona as she ran towards Maka and Kid. Suddenly, Asura jumped to the ground and blocked Crona. "Stay out of this," he said to Crona.

"I won't allow you to harm my friends anymore!" said Crona.

"They're not your friends, Crona! They're supposed to be your enemies! We're different from them. When are you going to understand that?"

Crona stepped back and was silent for a moment. She started to face down and sob. She knew Asura was right. It's like what she said before.

"Stop it. Crying just shows how much weak you are." Crona still didn't stop. Asura turned around and said in low voice, "pathetic."

Kid and Maka stood beside each other now but Maka's arm was around Kid's neck for support since she couldn't stand up.

"Crona cries… not because… she's weak…" said Kid who was panting, "… but because she… had been strong for too long." He wiped away Maka's blood from his face with his hand.

Crona stared at Kid, surprised. She stopped crying now, realizing that Kid still cared for her even though it seemed that she betrayed him and the others for the second time already.

"Thanks, Kid," said Maka. She stood now without Kid's support and she stood a meter away from him.

Asura glared at Kid and Maka. He walked closer to them. He stopped glaring and smiled when he thought of an idea. "I pity you boy," he said, referring to Kid. "Even when you're about to die already, you still won't shut up for your friend. Maybe I should end your suffering."

Kid, Maka and Crona's eyes widened as they heard what Asura said. Asura raised a hand and was to shoot some of his powers at Kid.

Crona felt an adrenaline rush. She ran fast towards Kid. "Kid!" shouted Maka and Crona.

"Ugh," uttered Kid as he felt he his body became heavy and he couldn't move. He looked down at his body. "Damnit! What's happening to me?" Kid thought. He guessed that Asura might have quietly casted a spell on him. His vision became blurred. He looked to the right and saw a white figure running towards him and shouting his name. He closed his eyes when suddenly a bright light shined.

Black blood got into Kid's face and arms. He heard the sound of Crona's scream and the sound of a body getting shot by some kind of lasers. When he opened his eyes, he saw Crona fell to the ground, bleeding to death. He felt like he was about to faint at the morbid sight.

"Stupid!" shouted Asura, referring to Crona. He gritted his teeth and made a fist.

"Crona!" said Maka as she started crying. Her voice wasn't as loud as before already. She ran towards Crona but the pain of her injuries held her back. She held her bleeding stomach and closed her eyes as she winced.

"Maka, stay back!" shouted Soul. He tried to stand up to go to his partner. The others were as shocked as Kid and Maka.

Kid was too devastated to say anything. His body felt normal again. His knees fell to the ground but his eyes were still focused on Crona. He slowly came to Crona's side. He couldn't believe his eyes. He held Crona in his arms. He held her hand.

"Crona…" said Kid. Tears started running down on his face. Black blood was coming out of Crona's mouth. She was pale as snow.

"K-Kid… I'm sorry," Crona said. Her words came out really quiet.

"Why… why did you do this?" said Kid. "I'm supposed to be the one protecting you."

Kid stared at Crona then blinked two times. He remembered his mother. What was happening was like the time he was losing her. She was killed by people of Asura when Kid was still young. They wanted to kill Kid for they didn't want to have another Shinigami after Lord Death dies but instead they killed her mom. Her mom protected Kid like how Crona protected him.

-Flashback-

"Mom, don't leave me," said Kid. He was kneeling on the ground, holding his bleeding mother.

Her mom smiled. "Kid, I'm sorry… I love you," she said then died. The people who killed her ran away.

-Back to present-

"I'm sorry, Kid…" said Crona. She managed to smile at him.

"Crona, don't leave me like mom, said Kid.

"I did it because… I love you," she whispered then breathed one _last _time. Her last words made Kid twitch.

"C-Crona!" screamed Kid as he hugged Crona. He burst into tears mixed with anger.

Soul helped Maka stand up. Kim started to heal her. "Soul, Crona's dead," Maka said as tears ran down her face. Soul glanced at Kid and Crona. It started raining. Soul held Maka's head then hugged her. Maka cried in Soul's shoulder. Kim held Maka's shoulder and faced down.

"Crona-chan…" said Tsubaki who was still on ground.

"That bastard," said Black Star as he gritted his teeth. He placed his hand on the ground and pushed himself up.

Patty covered her mouth. "First Ragnarok, now Crona?" she said.

Liz closed his eyes then wrapped her arm around her little sis. They just arrived from helping Ragnarok in the clinic in the airship and they started crying.

Kid raised his head. Rain was falling down on him. He was glaring now. He realized he can avenge Crona. "Asura," he said then glanced at Asura who was standing a few meters away. He was still holding Crona.

"You killed her! You killed Crona!" he shouted at Asura.

"Don't be stupid, boy," Asura said calmly. "I was trying to kill _you_ not her. Now I don't have the love of my life because of you. But it doesn't really matter. I can still rule the world alone."

"How heartless. You're despicable!"

"I'm heartless?" Asura laughed. "Don't you mean Crona?"

"What are you saying? Crona has a heart not like you!"

"You really haven't figured it out yet, haven't you? Crona's not human nor a witch, but she were made to look like a human and was supposed to be raised as a witch but a demon God instead. She was made like how Stein made his child."

"Stein Jr.?"

"Exactly. You know… her father was a genius. And your professor Stein is trying to be like him. He was a scientist. He created Crona using artificial body parts since he and Medusa couldn't make a child. So you still think Crona has a heart? She may love anyone but her love is not as real as a normal person who was naturally born with a real heart.

"You talk too much. You're like Excalibur. You disgust me! And do you really think I need to know all that crap? Crona's heart may be artificial but I know that what she feels is real. And I feel the same for her. Now will you just shut up? Liz, Patty."

"Hai!" said the twins as they turned into their weapon forms. Kid grabbed them and started shooting at Asura. "You're the one who deserves to die, not Crona!"

Crona was taken back to the airship to get treated even though she was dead already. Maka, Black Star and the others started to fight Asura again. Asura was about to die because of all their attacks. Kid gave the last blow. "Mom and Crona, this is for you," he said as he used death canon and fainted after doing it. Asura finally died.

In the surgery room in the airship, Stein was just finished operating Crona.

Stein came out of the room and he heard Marie letting out a sad sigh.

"Stein, how was the surgery?" said Marie when she met Stein outside the room.

"She's alive," said Stein as she smiled at Marie.

Marie smiled. She placed her hand on her heart. "Thank goodness," she said.

After that day, everyone was back to Death City and there was no more madness. Crona was staying in Shibusen's dispensary.

-In Crona's dream-

Crona's falling into an endless darkness.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, feeling calm. She was just staring above but she couldn't see anything. The only thing that was visible was her body in her Spartoi uniform.

"So this is how death feels like," she said then closed her eyes. She gently landed on the smooth black floor. She held the floor then woke up when a cold hand grasped her hand. A hand that led her back to life.

-Back to reality-

Crona slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the fluorescent light above her. Her sight was blurred but it became clear eventually after a few seconds. She felt her wounds still ache but she was relieved to breathe normally.

"Why am I still alive?" she thought. When she looked to the left she saw Kid sleeping on a chair. His head was on Crona's bed and he was holding her hand.

Crona couldn't believe her eyes. She felt like crying because of feelings of mixed sadness and joy. She was shocked to see that Kid had been there at her side. She guessed he had been there for a long time now.

"He's so cold…"she thought again. She could tell because of his hand. He stared at his face. It was just as pale as his hands and he was beautiful as ever.

"They're right… he really does look like an angel… especially when he's sleeping," she said then smiled. He gripped Kid's hand.

Kid slowly woke up and was surprised to see Crona awake. "Crona…" he whispered as he stared into her eyes. Crona always liked it when Kid says her name. No one else can say it so sweet like Kid. Crona sat up on the bed.

"How are you?" said Kid.

"I'm… feeling better now," Crona said innocently. She rubbed her eyes with only one hand; the other hand was still holding Kid's hand.

Kid sighed in relief. "Crona… I'm glad you're alive… I… I really thought I already lost you…"

Crona stared at Kid, showing little emotion.

"I'm so sorry," Kid continued as he faced down, angry at himself.

Crona stopped holding Kid. She placed her hand on Kid's bangs and she ran her fingers through his hair. She gently kissed his forehead and whispered, "It's okay, Kid. You don't have to explain."

Kid eyes widened because of shock but he closed them and he smiled. He held Crona's face then slowly kissed her lips. Crona didn't expect it but she let Kid continue with he was doing. She closed her eyes too.

Ragnarok had been watching them from outside the dispensary. He closed his eyes and turned around when he saw them kissed. It was too painful for him to witness. Patty stood next to him. "You okay?" she asked. Ragnarok can tell that it was Patty by the voice.

Patty knew that Kid was inside the dispensary with Crona. So when she saw the look in Ragnarok's face she could already guess the meaning behind it.

Ragnarok smiled at Patty. "Yeah," he said. "I'm just happy that Crona's back."

"That's nice. Uhm. Ragnarok…?"

Ragnarok opened his eyes. "Huh? What is it?" he said, sounding lazy. He placed his arms behind his head.

"I know you like Crona but… can you please give Kid the chance?"

Ragnarok sweat dropped. "Hey, of course I care for Crona and I hate Kid for being the one who protects her instead of me but I never wanted to be Crona's boyfriend, okay? So… yeah, sure, he can have the chance… if only he uses it properly." He smiled at Patty again.

"Oh, okay."

"By the way, I thank you and your sister for saving me."

"It was our pleasure." Patty smiled. "Sis baked a chocolate cake at our house. You want to eat some?"

"Well, I don't like going to where that damn Kid lives but since there's chocolate cake and since you insist, then why not?" Ragnarok grinned.

"Alright then! Come on!" Patty grabbed Ragnarok's hand then they started running in the hallways to go to Gallows Mansion.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you like this story. Thank you for reading up to the last of it! It's not really the end yet though. I'll probably make a sequel. This time I'll focus on Stein Jr., RagnarokxPatty, and my original characters, Scarlet Vander and Raven Hiro (from my 1st unfinished fan fic). I'm also planning to make a doujinshi/fan comic and some fan arts relating to this story but it will take me a long time since there's still school. I have KidxCrona fan arts in my deviantArt acc. Check them out if you want (username:lilredbleed). I'm still gonna make more. ;D_


End file.
